Das Vermächtnis der Gründer
by Skydancer
Summary: Eine neue Dada-Lehrerin (gender mainstreaming), ein bisschen Elementartheorie, ein verärgerter Snape, ein unfähiger Zaubereiminister und ein mächtiger Voldi...
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** JKR haben wir das alles zu verdanken, nicht mir.   
**Author's note:** Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen, positiv, negativ, Hauptsache konstruktiv! 

**--------------------------------------------------**   
**Das Vermächtnis der Gründer**   
**+++ Prolog +++**   
**--------------------------------------------------**

von Skydancer 

Kein Wölkchen war am Himmel zu sehen, als Rosemarie Sinistra, Lehrerin für Astronomie an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, in der Nacht des 31. Oktober 1981 eine geräumige Kammer im Astronomieturm betrat. Dort herrschte eine nahezu unheimliche Stille und das Licht des Mondes, das durch die vielen kleinen Fenster in der Turmwand herein schien, verlieh dem Raum eine geheimnisvolle und düstere Note.   
Normalerweise fand um diese Zeit immer der Astronomieunterricht statt, aber an diesem Tag saßen die Schüler und fast das gesamte Lehrerkollegium in der Großen Halle und feierten Halloween. Doch abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Halloween war, sollte diese Nacht auch aus einem anderen Grund keine gewöhnliche werden. Am nächsten Morgen würde jeder Magier erfahren, dass ein kleiner Junge namens Harry Potter in jener Halloweennacht als einziger den Todesfluch überlebt hatte und auf eine unerklärliche Weise die Macht von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, gebrochen hatte. Doch das wusste Rosemarie noch nicht, als sie den Astronomieturm betrat, es wusste noch nicht einmal Professor Trelawney, die neue Lehrerin für Wahrsagen.   
Der Grund, warum Sinistra das feierliche Bankett in der Großen Halle verlassen hatte, war ihre Neugier. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen interessante Beobachtungen gemacht: Die Planeten Mars und Jupiter strahlten heller als je zuvor am nächtlichen Himmel.   
Als sich Rosemaries Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, lief sie zum anderen Ende des Raumes, vorbei an mehreren kleinen Teleskopen, vor denen sonst immer die Schüler saßen. An ihrem Ziel angekommen, setzte sie sich vor das größte Teleskop im Raum. Es war das Leistungsfähigste von allen und ermöglichte sogar die Beobachtung von Sternen und Planeten tagsüber. Dadurch hatte sie auch bemerkt, dass Merkur und Venus ebenso wie Mars und Jupiter heller als sonst leuchteten.   
Durch ihr magisches Teleskop erschien der nächtliche Sternenhimmel viel aufregender als mit bloßem Auge, dem so viel Schönes verborgen blieb. Diese Nacht hatte Sinistra nur Augen für die Planeten Mars und Jupiter, die noch heller glühten, als die Tage zuvor. Es war seltsam, dass nur die vier besagten Planeten eine solche Energie, ähnlich eines schwachen Sterns, ausstrahlten, waren sie doch diejenigen, die Macht über die vier Elemente Feuer, Erde, Wasser und Luft ausübten.   
Beinahe eine halbe Stunde lang beobachtete die Lehrerin für Astronomie die Planeten, ohne das etwas geschah, aber dann, ganz plötzlich, hörte der Mars auf zu glühen, als hätte er seine ganze Energie verloren. Mit Merkur und Venus war wohl dasselbe geschehen, denn am nächsten Tag hatten auch diese Planeten wieder ihre normale Leuchtkraft. Nur Jupiter erstrahlte die folgenden Tage unbeirrt weiter, bis auch sein Glühen von mal zu mal schwächer wurde.   
Wovon dieses Phänomen ausgelöst worden war, konnte sich niemand erklären: weder Zauberer, noch Muggel. Das Leuchten der Planeten sollte auch lange Zeit nicht wieder zu sehen sein... Doch im Sommer des Jahres 1995 begann es erneut... Mars, Venus und Jupiter strahlten zwar nicht so hell, wie in jener schicksalhaften Halloweennacht im Jahre 1981, aber trotzdem heller als normal. Nur Merkur sollte nie wieder erstrahlen....   



	2. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

**-----------------------------------------------**   
**Das Vermächtnis der Gründer**   
**+++ Kapitel 1 +++**   
**Rückkehr nach Hogwarts**   
**-----------------------------------------------**

von Skydancer 

Es war ein wechselhafter Tag mitten im Juli. In einem grauen, unscheinbaren Gebäude in der Londoner Innenstadt in einer dunklen, ebenso unscheinbaren Straße namens Rodrigo-Street nahe des Buckingham Palace liefen ruhelos Menschen quer durch die Großraumbüros und gingen ihrem gewohnten Arbeitsablauf nach.   
Diejenigen, die jenem Verwaltungskomplex in der Rodrigo-Street zehn arbeiteten, waren Abbilder des durchschnittlichen britischen Staatsbürgers, der sich gegen Abend genüsslich seinen Tee mit Milch neben der Financial Times genehmigte. Doch eine Mitarbeiterin war alles andere als dieser Durchschnitt. Sie las keine Financial Times, sondern den Tagespropheten, sie trank keinen Tee, sondern Kürbissaft, aber der größte Unterschied zu ihren Kollegen war wohl der, dass sie magische Kräfte besaß.   
Elaine Laudry war eine Hexe im Alter von zweiunddreißig Jahren, deren auffälligstes Merkmal wohl ihre dunkelblonden, schulterlangen Haare waren, die, wenn sie sie nicht ständig in einem Zopf zusammen gebunden hätte, in alle Richtungen wild abstehen würden. So wie viele andere Zauberer und Hexen zuvor hatte sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ihre schulische Ausbildung erhalten und nachdem sie ihr Studium der Zauberei an der UfgaM, der Universität für gelangweilte oder arbeitslose Magier, die einzige Universität für Hexerei und Zauberei auf der ganzen Welt, beendet hatte, war sie einen für Magier sehr ungewöhnlichen Weg gefolgt: Sie hatte sich fast vollständig von der magischen Welt losgesagt und lebte nun unter Muggeln.   
Ihre Pflegeeltern, die immer darauf geachtet hatten, dass sie niemals die Beziehung zu der nichtmagischen Welt verlieren würde, waren wohl auch ein Grund dafür gewesen, dass sie sich nach ihrem Abschluss auf der UfgaM einen typischen Muggelberuf angenommen hatte.   
Sie hatte geglaubt, die Muggel und ihre Kultur ständen ihr näher als die Welt der Magier, und so hatte sie sich entschieden, in die Welt zurückzukehren, in der sie bis zu dem Tag in ihrem elften Lebensjahr, an dem ein Brief aus Hogwarts kam, gelebt hatte. Doch zufrieden war sie mit dieser Entscheidung nicht gewesen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, für immer zwischen zwei Welten stehen zu müssen, die sich schwer miteinander vereinen ließen. 

Gegen achtzehn Uhr verließ Elaine den trostlosen Bürokomplex und begab sich in Richtung U-Bahn. Graue Wolken hingen über dem Himmel von London und verdeckten fast vollständig die Sicht auf die Sonne. Es war ein Tag mitten im Juli, doch man konnte meinen, es sei April. Ständig wechselten die Wetterverhältnisse von Regen, Sturm und Sonnenschein.   
Als die ersten Regentropen auf dem staubigen Asphalt der Straßen trafen, suchten die meisten Menschen Schutz unter Regenschirmen oder überdachten Eingängen von Geschäften und Wohnhäusern. Um nicht nass zu werden, rannte Elaine die wenigen Meter bis zum U-Bahnhof. Von der Rodrigo-Street bis zu ihrer Wohnung in der Boston-Street waren es nur drei Stationen, so dass sie die U-Bahn so schnell verließ, wie sie sie betreten hatte. Zum Glück hatte sich der Regen bis dahin wieder verzogen und die Sonne lugte hinter ein paar hellgrauen Wolken hervor.   
Elaine ging die Straße entlang bis zur Boston-Street einhundert. Im fünften Stock hatte sie ihre Wohnung, ein kleines Zwei-Zimmer Appartement, welches einen wundervollen Blick über die Londoner Innenstadt bot. Die Miete war deshalb auch entsprechend hoch, so dass sie stets pleite war. Oben angekommen stellte sie nur ein paar Arbeitsunterlagen auf den überfüllten, unaufgeräumten Schreibtisch, in der Absicht, die Wohnung gleich wieder zu verlassen. Sie war bei den Jacksons, ihren Pflegeeltern, um neunzehn Uhr zum Abendessen eingeladen und ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es bereits höchste Zeit war. Bevor sie das Haus verließ, warf sie ihre Post mit Ausnahme des Tagespropheten achtlos in ihre Handtasche. 

In der U-Bahn hatte Elaine die Gelegenheit, sich die zwei Briefe, welche sie erhalten hatte, näher anzuschauen. Der eine interessierte sie weniger, denn sie konnte sich schon denken, dass dies die Arztrechnung von ihrem Zahnarzttermin vor einem Monat sein würde.   
Bei dem anderen Brief jedoch stockte ihr der Atem. Er trug keine Briefmarke und nur ein großes Siegel aus rotem Wachs, auf dem sich ein Dachs, eine Schlange, ein Adler und ein Löwe um ein großes H reihten, ließ auf den Absender schließen - Hogwarts. Warum sollte sie einen Brief von Hogwarts erhalten? Sie hatte ihre Ausbildung dort vor vierzehn Jahren abgeschlossen.   
Vorsichtig brach sie das Siegel, lehnte sich so zurück, dass kein Muggel, der sich mit ihr in der U-Bahn befand, etwas von dessen Inhalt erspähen konnte, und las das Schreiben: 

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI 

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore   
(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst.   
Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer) 

_Sehr geehrte Miss Laudry,___

_durch Annoncen im Tagespropheten schrieb die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei die Lehrerstelle für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste aus._   
_Leider erfolgten keine Bewerbungen auf o.g. Stelle. Aus diesem Grund hat sich der Schulrat entschlossen, geeignete Kandidaten anzuwerben. Ihre Personalunterlagen haben wir von der UfgaM angefordert. Sollten Sie an der Stelle interessiert sein, schicken Sie mir eine Eule bis spätestens 31. Juli 1995. Ich hoffe auf baldige Antwort und verbleibe___

_mit freundlichen Grüßen___

_Minerva McGonagall_   
_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Elaine faltete den Brief säuberlich zusammen und steckte ihn zurück in den gelblichen Umschlag. Eine Weile starrte sie aus dem Fenster der U-Bahn, das in monotones Schwarz gefärbt war. Dann blicke sie wieder auf den Umschlag, den sie immer noch in ihren Händen hielt und fühlte sich unwillkürlich in ihre Schulzeit zurückversetzt.   
An ihre Zeit in Hogwarts konnte sie sich, obwohl es nur vierzehn Jahre her war, nur dunkel erinnern. Abgesehen von dem Fakt, dass sie dem Hause Gryffindor angehört hatte, schwirrten ihr nur unpersönliche Bilder im Kopf herum. Sie kannte ein paar Magier aus ihrer Schulzeit, Lehrer sowie Schüler, ebenso wie den Unterrichtsstoff, aber gemeinsame Erlebnisse und Abenteuer waren bis auf wenige Ausnahmen nicht mehr vorhanden...   
Doch sie hatte sich nie sonderlich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Es war eine Folge des Unfalls, den sie damals während ihrer UTZ-Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei der Abwehr eines Vergessenszaubers erlitten hatte. Sie konnte sowieso nichts daran ändern. Die Erinnerungen waren verloren, für immer.   
Elaine musterte erneut den Umschlag und dachte über dessen Inhalt nach. „Geeignete Kandidaten anzuwerben..." , fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hatte ihr Studium an der UfgaM mit den Schwerpunkten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertrankkunde und Zauberrecht absolviert. Aber dennoch hatten unzählige andere Hexen und Zauberer neben ihr an der UfgaM ähnliche Studienschwerpunkte wie sie gewählt. Warum gerade sie? War es ein „Heimvorteil", den sie hier hatte? War die Wahl einfach auf Grund der Tatsache, dass sie einmal an Hogwarts Schülerin gewesen war, auf sie gefallen?   
Das war eigentlich eine logische Erklärung. Bei ihr wusste das Lehrerkollegium, dass sich sicherlich in den letzten vierzehn Jahren nur geringfügig in seiner Zusammensetzung geändert hatte, an wen es geraten würde.   
Elaine beschloss, weniger über das „Warum" sondern mehr über das „Ob" nachzudenken. Sollte sie wirklich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und ihr Leben hier in London aufgeben? Bevor sie zu einer Antwort kam, hielt die U-Bahn am Endhaltepunkt Hudson-Street. Sie verließ die Station und begab sich zum Haus ihrer Pflegeeltern. 

Die Jacksons hatten ein kleines Einfamilienhaus am Rande von London. Es war fast schon zu groß für die zweiköpfige Familie, die aus biologischen Gründen nie eigene Kinder haben konnte. Deshalb waren sie auch froh darüber gewesen, dass sie Elaine als ihre Pflegetochter hatten aufziehen können, obwohl dies von einem tragischen Ereignis überschattet worden war: der Tod von Elaines Mutter Mira, eine langjährige Freundin der Familie Jackson.   
Mira Laudry war an einer Lungenentzündung gestorben, als Elaine fünf Jahre alt war. Ihren Vater hatte sie nie kennen gelernt. Er hatte ihre Mutter verlassen, bevor sie überhaupt geboren worden war. Noch nicht einmal die Jacksons wussten, wie ihr Vater hieß, geschweige denn wie er aussah. Elaine vermutete nur, dass er derjenige gewesen war, der ihr die magische Begabung in die Wiege gelegt hatte, denn ihre Mutter war eine Nichtmagierin gewesen und Magier-Kinder aus reinen Muggelfamilien waren eher selten anzufinden.   
Andere Verwandtschaft hatte sie keine, beziehungsweise sie wusste nichts von ihr, da ihr der Familienzweig ihres Vaters gänzlich unbekannt war. Also war sie von den Jacksons groß gezogen worden.   
Elaine klingelte an der Haustür. Es dauerte nicht lange und schon öffnete Mrs. Jackson ihr die Tür. „Ach, ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr kommen..." Sie seufzte kurz und umarmte dann ihre Pflegetochter.   
Melanie Jackson war eine kleine, untersetzte Frau Anfang sechzig, mit grauen Haaren, die sie ständig zu einem Dutt locker nach hinten gebunden hatte. Von ihrer typischen Kleidung, die sich aus einem Rock, einer Bluse und einer schrecklichen Schürze zusammensetze, war sie auch an diesem Tag nicht abgewichen.   
„Ich habe dich über dein... ähm, tragbares Telefon..."   
„Handy, das heißt Handy", unterbrach sie Elaine geduldig.   
„Ist ja egal. Ich hab dich auf diesem Ding angerufen, aber es kam dauernd eine Computerstimme. Ist dieses Ding, dein Handy, kaputt?", sprach Mrs. Jackson aufgeregt, während sich Elaine ihrer Jacke entledigte.   
„Nein, in der U-Bahn habe ich doch keinen Empfang", sprach sie allmählich forscher, denn das hatte sie ihrer Pflegemutter schon mehrmals erklären müssen. Das Klischee „Ältere Leute und Technik" bewahrheitete sich immer wieder...   
Beide begaben sich in das Wohnzimmer, in dem es herrlich frisch war, und nicht so schwül wie im Freien. Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt und aus der Küche drang der Duft eines Bratens an Elaines Nase.   
Mit offenen Armen kam ihr Ronald Jackson, ihr Pflegevater, entgegen und gab ihr fürs Erste einen dicken Schmatz auf die Wange. Er war ebenso wie Mrs. Jackson Anfang sechzig, klein, ein wenig untersetzt, hatte graue Haare und einen schmalen Oberlippenbart.   
Lange Zeit für eine Unterhaltung blieb ihnen nicht, denn Mrs. Jackson kam schon mit dem Essen in das Zimmer gestürmt.   
„Ach, ich hoffe, der Braten stand nicht zu lange in der Röhre und ist nicht ausgetrocknet", murmelte die alte Frau mehr zu sich selbst.   
Natürlich war ihre Sorge wie immer unbegründet. Das Essen schmeckte vorzüglich. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Doch trotz des guten Essens und der Gesellschaft ihrer Pflegeeltern ließen sich Elaines Gedanken nicht von dem Brief aus Hogwarts abbringen.   
„Elaine, was ist los mit dir? Du bist doch sonst nicht so still", fragte Mrs. Jackson besorgt.   
Früher oder später musste Elaine von dem Angebot, das sie erhalten hatte, erzählen. Sie beschloss, es nicht noch länger hinauszuschieben. „Ich habe einen Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten. Sie bieten mir die Stelle des Lehrers für die Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste an."   
Mit einem Male sanken Messer und Gabel auf die Teller von Mr. und Mrs. Jackson und sie starrten sie für einen Augenblick mit offenen Mündern an.   
„Das ist ja wunderbar", sagte ihre Pflegemutter und Elaine wusste, dass sie kein Wort davon ernst meinte. Ihre Pflegeeltern hatten keinen Bezug zu der magischen Welt und wenn sie sich für Hogwarts entscheiden würde, hieß das automatisch eine Entscheidung gegen die Jacksons, die sie dann frühestens bis zu den Weihnachtsferien wiedersehen würde.   
Es war ihnen damals schon schwer gefallen, sie so weit weg in Hogwarts unterrichten und später das Studium an der UfgaM aufnehmen zu lassen, doch sie hatten sich ihr trotzdem nie in den Weg gestellt. Und jetzt lebte sie gerade vier Jahre fernab von jeder Magie und sie wurde wieder zurückgerufen in die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer.   
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Stelle annehmen soll. Ich habe mir in den vergangenen Jahren ein vollkommen neues Leben aufgebaut. Wenn ich akzeptiere, muss ich das alles hier aufgeben."   
„Das ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit, Elaine!", sagte Mr. Jackson ein wenig überzeugender als seine Frau. „Noch einmal wirst du so eine Stelle nicht hinterhergeschmissen bekommen. Und wie oft hast du schon gejammert, dass dir auf der Arbeit alles so langweilig vorkommt und dass du es vermisst, den Kaffee nicht einfach mit einem Zauberspruch erwärmen zu können sondern mit einer Kaffeemaschine. Auch wenn du es nie in unserer Gegenwart zugeben würdest, glaube ich, dass du dich viel wohler unter Deinesgleichen fühlst. Es ist die Welt, in die du eigentlich gehörst."   
Mr. Jackson hielt kurz inne, um Elaine zu mustern. Diese überdachte die Worte ihres Pflegevaters noch einmal. Mit seinem ersten Argument hatte er weniger Recht. Es musste einen Grund dafür geben, warum niemand Interesse an der Stelle als Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gezeigt hatte. So super, wie Mr. Jackson wohl meinte, konnte diese Beschäftigung also nicht sein. Das zweite Argument überzeugte sie schon mehr. Im Grunde genommen war sie vollkommen unzufrieden mit ihrem Leben hier in London. Anfangs war alles noch so aufregend gewesen, ein Leben fernab von jeder Magie, doch im Laufe der Zeit begann sie die magische Welt zu vermissen.   
Ehe sie antworten konnte, fuhr Mr. Jackson fort: „Und wenn du nach Hogwarts gehst, heißt das doch nicht, dass unser Kontakt abbricht. Mittlerweile wissen Melli und ich sehr wohl, wie man die Post per Eule verschickt. Das ist noch einfacher, als dieses Ding, dieses Handy zu bedienen."   
Elaine blickte hinüber zu Mrs. Jackson, die jetzt zustimmend nickte, als hätten sie die Worte ihres Mannes überzeugt. Dieses Nicken und die Worte ihres Pflegevaters waren auch ein Grund dafür, dass sie keine zwei Tage später eine Eule nach Hogwarts schickte mit der Nachricht, sie würde das Stellenangebot akzeptieren. 

Und so kam es, dass Elaine Laudry zwei Wochen vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres ihre Reise nach Hogwarts aufnahm. Mit ihrem silbergrauen Ford machte sie sich auf die lange Fahrt in Richtung der schottischen Highlands auf, vollbepackt mit Koffern und natürlich einem Lunchpaket von Mrs. Jackson, das so üppig ausgefallen war, dass sie hätte meinen können, die Fahrt würde eine Woche anstatt einen Tag dauern.   
Am späten Abend hatte sie das unwegsame Gelände der Ländereien von Hogwarts befahren. Nur sehr selten verirrte sich ein Muggel hierher, denn die Infrastruktur war alles andere als gut ausgebaut, und technische Geräte wie normale Autos drohten immer wieder zu versagen, da zuviel Magie in der Umgebung vorhanden war.   
Glücklicherweise hatte sie dieses Problem mit ihrem Fahrzeug nicht, denn es war einer kleinen magischen Verbesserung unterzogen worden. Zwar hätte sich jeder rechtsliebende Magier dagegen gewehrt, denn dies schien gegen § 37 Abs. 1 MugSchG (Muggelschutzgesetz) zu verstoßen, der die Verhexung von Muggel-Artefakten verbot.   
Dennoch gab es für fast jede Regel eine Ausnahme. Eine Verhexung von Muggelgegenständen war dann rechtmäßig, wenn die Gegenstände nicht geeignet waren, das Leben der Muggel zu beeinträchtigen oder wenn die Verhexung aus politischen, sozialen oder gesellschaftlichen Gründen notwendig war. Das Ministerium stütze auf diese Ausnahme die Schaffung von Portschlüsseln, die ja auch nichts anderes darstellten als Muggel-Artefakte.   
Es dauerte nicht lange, da erblickte Laudry die ersten Lichter des Schlosses hoch oben auf einem Berg. In den Sommerferien waren keine Schüler auf Hogwarts anwesend, so dass nur wenige der vielen Fenster beleuchtet waren. Die einzigen Bewohner des Schlosses waren neben dem Lehrerkollegium, das sich gewöhnlich ein bis zwei Wochen vor dem neuen Schuljahr auf Hogwarts einfand, der Hausmeister Argus Filch, der Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien Rubeus Hagrid, die Krankenschwester Poppy Pomfrey, die Bibliothekarin Irma Pince und die Hauselfen.   
Langsam fuhr Elaine an den Fuß des Berges heran und erblickte schon von weitem Hagrid, der sie abholen und ins Schloss geleiten sollte. Sie parkte ihren Ford in einer Einbuchtung der Straße und lief auf den Halbriesen zu.   
„Hagrid", rief sie, „wir haben uns ja Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen!"   
„Elaine", rief Hagrid gerührt und schniefte kurz. „Hätt' nie gedacht, dass du hierher zurückkommst."   
Er breitete die Arme aus und drücke Elaine, die gerade aus dem Auto gestiegen war, so fest an sich, dass sie glaubte, sie würde ersticken. „Ich freu' mich ja so drüber... s' wird wie in alten Zeiten, nur ohne Milly."   
Elaine wurde still. Milly Fletcher war in Hogwarts ihre beste Freundin gewesen, doch sie hatte die Schule nicht mehr beenden können. In ihrem siebenten Jahr in Hogwarts war sie auf unerklärliche Weise verschwunden und niemand wusste wohin.   
„Das wird es Hagrid, ganz bestimmt...", sagte Elaine wieder auf die ‚alten Zeiten' zurückkommend.   
Die Erinnerung an Milly war eine der wenigen persönlichen, die von ihrem Unfall während der UTZ-Prüfung verschont worden war. Sie dachte daran, wie Milly und sie während ihrer Schulzeit Hagrid besucht und gemeinsam mit ihm Tee getrunken hatten. Manchmal hatten sie den Halbriesen mit Unterrichtsstoff versorgt, denn dieser hatte nie die Möglichkeit gehabt, seine Ausbildung an Hogwarts beenden zu können. Sie war auch eine der wenigen Leute, die wusste, dass Hagrid seinen alten zerbrochenen Zauberstab, den er eigentlich nicht mehr besitzen durfte, in seinen rosafarbenen Regenschirm eingebaut hatte.   
Hagrid führte Elaine zu einer Kutsche, während sich die fleißigen Hauselfen daran machten, ihr Gepäck auf einen zweiten Wagen zu packen.   
„Was wird aus meinem Ford?", fragte sie Hagrid. „Ich kann ihn doch unmöglich hier stehen lassen."   
„Keine Sorge... S' alles unter Dach und Fach. Brauchst den Hauselfen nur den Schlüssel zu geben und sie werden ihn in die Garage fahren."   
„Garage?!", fragte Elaine etwas verduzt. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Hogwarts so etwas hat."   
„Na ja, ist eigentlich keine richtige Garage, sondern nur eine größere Halle. Die Fahrzeuge der anderen Lehrer stehen dort."   
„Die anderen Lehrer bevorzugen also auch dieses Transportmittel..."   
„Na klar, wie sollten sie sonst nach Hogwarts kommen, wenn nicht gerade mit einer fliegenden Kutsche oder einem verzauberten Schiff? Apparieren können sie nur außerhalb des Geländes... Müssten dazu weit in das Dickicht des Verbotenen Waldes vordringen und das mit dem Gepäck... Nee, macht sich nicht so gut. Zwar nehmen manche diese Strapazen auf sich, aber moderne Hexen und Zauberer kommen um ein Auto nicht drum herum."   
Als Elaine weiter darüber nachdachte, kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass wirklich keine anderen Möglichkeiten existierten. Direkt ins Schloss konnte man nicht apparieren, ein Besen stand auch außer Frage, da man nicht genug Gepäck damit transportieren konnte, der Hogwarts-Express fuhr nur während des Schuljahres, fliegende Teppiche kamen auch nicht in Betracht... Übrig blieben nur noch Portschlüssel und Flohpulver. Jedoch war Hogwarts nicht an das öffentliche Kaminnetz angeschlossen - es verfügte nur über ein Kamin-IntraNet, das durch einen nahezu undurchdringlichen magischen Firewall abgeschirmt war - und Portschlüssel gab es ebenfalls keine. Wenn man während der Ferien Hogwarts erreichen wollte, hatte man keine andere Wahl, als auf herkömmliche Transportmittel zurückzugreifen.   
Hagrid und Elaine nahmen in der Kutsche Platz, die sich kurz darauf in Bewegung setzte.   
„Hättest du gedacht, dass Professor Sprout schon seit vier Jahren mit einem riesigen Mercedes hier aufkreuzt. Frag mich, wie sie sich den hat leisten können... Hab nur gehört, ihr Mann sei ziemlich reich."   
Elaine musste kurz auflachen, als sie an die kleine untersetze Hexe, die ständig mit Erde beschmutzt war, dachte, wie sie in einem Ferrari vor dem Schloss auftauchte. Professor Sprout wäre die letzte im Lehrerkollegium gewesen, der sie so etwas zugetraut hätte.   
„Ach, und weißt du schon? Ich bin jetzt Lehrer!", berichtete Hagrid stolz.   
„Wirklich? Gratuliere! Welches Fach? Wie bist du da ran gekommen?"   
„Die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Das Fach passt mir genau auf den Kragen. Hab alles Dumbledore zu verdanken. Nachdem Professor Kesselbrand vor zwei Jahren in den Ruhestand gegangen ist, kam Dumbledore schnurstracks auf mich zu und bot mir die Stelle an. Großartiger Mann, Dumbledore..."   
„Das ist er", bestätigte Elaine, die Albus Dumbledore als einen liebenswerten, alten Kauz in Erinnerung hatte. Er war verrückt und genial zugleich, man konnte ihm einfach nur vertrauen. 

Mit einem Quietschen hielt die Kutsche direkt vor dem Eingang des Schlosses. Nachdem Elaine ihre Autoschlüssel schweren Herzens einem Hauself übergeben hatte - sie fragte lieber nicht danach, wie diese kleinen Lebewesen vom Sitz aus überhaupt die Kupplung berühren konnten -, betraten sie über das Schlossportal die Eingangshalle. Nichts hatte sich verändert, als sie das letzte Mal vor vierzehn Jahren in dieser Halle gestanden hatte. Sie wirkte immer noch so pompös und beeindruckend, wie damals.   
„Müssen jetzt zu Dumbledore", meinte Hagrid schnaubend, während er Elaine durch die Korridore des Schlosses führte. „Hat extra auf dich gewartet, bis du ankommst."   
Vor einem Wasserspeicher blieb der Halbriese stehen.   
„Flubberblupp", sagte Hagrid.   
Mit einem Male hüpfte der Wasserspeicher zur Seite und die Wand hinter ihm gab einen Eingang frei, in dem sich eine Wendeltreppe befand. Sie musste wohl zu Dumbledores Büro führen. Gemeinsam stiegen Hagrid und Elaine auf die Treppe, die sich plötzlich in Bewegung setzte und sie in Richtung einer Tür transportierte.   
Oben angekommen betraten sie das Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts. Elaine war überrascht, ihn in einem Nachtgewand und einer Schlafmütze zu sehen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand sagte ihr, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht war.   
Dumbledore kam ihr lächelnd entgegen und reichte ihr die Hand. Seine Augen wirkten durch die Brille mit den halbmondförmigen Gläsern ein wenig müde.   
„Miss Laudry, nun sind auch Sie endlich angekommen... Da bin ich aber beruhigt. Hatten Sie eine gute Fahrt?"   
„Ja, ich bin gut vorangekommen."   
„Professor Santana, der ebenfalls dieses Schuljahr neu an Hogwarts ist und Zauberkunst unterrichten wird, ist vor einer Stunde auch aus London hier eingetroffen. Er hatte zunächst vor, zu apparieren, hat es dann aber aufgegeben. Er hatte zuviel Gepäck und es wäre ihm zu stressig gewesen, ständig zwischen London und dem Verbotenen Wald hin und her zu apparieren und jedes Mal einen Koffer mehr mitzunehmen. Ich war ganz überrascht, dass er hier mit dem Auto auftauchte. Wenn ich das früher gewusst hätte, denn hätten Sie gemeinsam hier anreisen können."   
Dumbledore seufzte kurz. „Ich denke, Sie sind sicherlich müde von Ihrer Reise. Gehen Sie jetzt besser zu Bett. Ich bin sicher, die Hauselfen haben Ihre Zimmer bereits hergerichtet."   
Dumbledore wandte sich an Hagrid. „Hagrid, würden Sie so freundlich sein und Elaine zu ihren Gemächern führen. Das Passwort lautet ‚Senftorte'."   
„Klar doch."   
Dann richtete Dumbledore seinen Blick wieder auf Elaine. „An dem Tagesablauf in Hogwarts hat sich nichts geändert. Um acht Uhr gibt es Frühstück. Das wird jedoch im Lehrerzimmer eingenommen, da die Große Halle über die Sommerferien leer steht. Wissen Sie, wo sich das Lehrerzimmer befindet?"   
„Ja, Direktor", antwortete Elaine.   
„Gut, dann werde ich Sie und Professor Santana morgen dem Lehrerkollegium vorstellen. Alles andere können wir dann noch besprechen, insbesondere was das Curriculum und die bereits vollbrachten ‚Taten' Ihrer Vorgänger angeht."   
Elaine nickte daraufhin.   
„Also gut. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen angenehme Träume in Ihrem neuen zu Hause", sagte der alte Mann mit einem breiten, verschmitzten Lächeln im Gesicht.   
„Das wünsche ich Ihnen auch, Professor Dumbledore."   
„Albus, nennen Sie mich Albus. Im Lehrerkollegium rufen wir uns alle gegenseitig mit Vornamen."   
„Gute Nacht, Albus", sagte sie daraufhin. Dann wurde sie von Hagrid hinausgeleitet. 

Im Korridor des zweiten Stocks liefen sie und Hagrid in einen Seiteneingang und dann stiegen sie eine Wendeltreppe hinauf.   
„Das ist hier der Ostturm", erklärte Hagrid. „Hier sind deine Gemächer."   
Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, waren sie schon vor einer Holztür angekommen. Elaine war wahrlich froh darüber, dass sich der Ostturm im Gegensatz zum Astronomieturm durch Breite, und nicht durch Höhe auszeichnete.   
„Senftorte", sagte Hagrid und mit einem Male tat sich die Tür auf. Frei gab sie ein riesiges, halbkreisförmiges Zimmer mit mindestens zwei Meter hohen Fenstern, die in Dreiergruppen angeordnet waren und deren weinrote Vorhänge bis an den gekachelten Fußboden reichten. Zwischen den Fenstergruppen, von denen es vier im ganzen Raum gab, befand sich die karge Turmwand, die allerdings von sich bewegenden Bildern verschönert wurde.   
In der Mitte des Zimmers an der Wand zwischen der zweiten und der dritten Fenstergruppe stand ein Kamin, den Hagrid mit seinem rosafarbenen Schirm entzündete. Vor dem Kamin befanden sich zwei Sessel, ein kleiner Tisch und ein bisschen weiter in der Mitte des Raumes ein riesiger Schreibtisch mit Löwenfüßen und ein dazu passender Stuhl.   
Wie Elaine sah, hatten die Elfen bereits ihre Sachen in ihr Zimmer gebracht, denn auf dem Schreibtisch stand der Briefbeschwerer, den sie einst von Mrs. Jackson zum Geburtstag erhalten hatte.   
Elaine trat in das Zimmer ein. Direkt neben der Eingangstür befanden sich zwei weitere Türen, die den Weg zu der anderen Hälfte des Turmes freigaben. Die eine führte in das Bad, in dem eine Badewanne in der Mitte stand, die andere zu ihrem Schlafzimmer mit einem riesigen Himmelbett und mehreren Wandschränken. Auch in diesen beiden Zimmern waren die zwei Meter hohen Fenster in Dreiergruppen angeordnet.   
Der neuen Professorin für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste blieb für einen Moment die Sprache weg. Das alles hier war mindestens doppelt so groß wie ihre Wohnung, die sie in London gehabt hatte.   
„S' toll, nich war? Hier hat Professor Flitwick gelebt, bevor er Anfang der Sommerferien in Ruhestand gegangen ist."   
„Professor Flitwick ist in Ruhestand gegangen? Ich hab mich schon gewundert, als Dumbledore meinte, Professor Santana sei der neue Lehrer für Zauberkunst."   
„Ja, ja. War schon ziemlich alt, der kleine Professor Flitwick. Älter sogar als Dumbledore. Hat sich den Ruhestand jetzt redlich verdient", sagte Hagrid, noch immer in der Tür stehend.   
Dann räusperte er sich. „Werd' dich jetzt aber erst mal allein lassen. Olympe wartet schon auf mich. Die mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn ich sie nur einen Augenblick alleine lasse."   
„Olympe?!", fragte Elaine irritiert.   
„Du kennst sie nicht? Ach ja, hab sie dir ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Werden wir wohl auf morgen verschieben müssen", und breit grinsend fügte Hagrid hinzu, „wird ne' ziemliche Überraschung für dich werden. Gute Nacht."   
„Gute Nacht!", rief Elaine ihm noch hinterher, und wunderte sich, welches Ungeheuer Hagrid diesmal angeschleppt hatte. Sie kannte seine Vorliebe für jede Art Monster, die er sich gern als Schoßtierchen zu halten pflegte.   
Elaine beschloss, nicht weiter über ‚Olympe' nachzudenken und machte sich fertig für ihr wunderschönes Himmelbett. 

Am nächsten Morgen begab sie sich gegen acht Uhr in das Lehrerzimmer. Sie war ein wenig aufgeregt, als sie daran dachte, was ihr nun bevorstand. Ihr einziger Trost bestand darin, dass sie nicht der einzige Neuling war und sich Professor Santana ebenfalls in dieser Situation befand. So galt die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Kollegiums nicht allein ihr.   
Sie betrat das Zimmer. In dem großen, getäfelten Raum hatte sich wohl der gesamte Lehrerstab von Hogwarts versammelt und viele der Gesichter waren Elaine noch aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit bekannt: McGonagall, Sprout, Sinistra, Vector und viele andere... Nur zwei der Lehrer erkannte sie nicht wieder und einer von ihnen musste wohl Professor Santana sein.   
Ein braungebrannter, schwarzhaariger, älterer Mann lächelte sie verlegen an. Der andere ihr unbekannte Lehrer hatte ebenfalls schwarze Haare, die ihm bis über die Schultern reichten. Überhaupt schien schwarz seine Lieblingsfarbe zu sein, denn er war vollkommen in diese Farbe gehüllt. Seine dunklen Augen blickten argwöhnisch zu ihr herüber. Hätten Blicke töten können, dann wäre sie sicherlich jetzt tot.   
„Ah, da ist sie ja schon...", Dumbledore eilte ihr entgegen. „Darf ich vorstellen, liebe Kollegen. Elaine Laudry, die neue Lehrerin für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich denke, Sie kennen bereits das Kollegium. Der einzig Neue hier in der Runde ist Professor Carlos Santana."   
Dumbledore führte sie auf den älteren, schwarzhaarigen Mann zu, der ihr mit einem breiten Lächeln das weiße seiner Zähne zeigte und ihr die Hand schüttelte. Wenn Dumbledore ihr gestern nicht erzählt hätte, dass dieser Santana aus London kam, hätte sie schwören können, er sei ein Südländer.   
Aber Carlos Santana galt nicht ihr vollstes Interesse. Aus irgend einem Grunde machte der Direktor keine Anstände, den anderen ihr unbekannten Lehrer vorzustellen. Doch Dumbledore schien ihren verwunderten Blick bemerkt zu haben.   
„Ach, das hätte ich ja vollkommen vergessen", sagte er, stellte sich hinter den in schwarz gehüllten Lehrer und legte seine Hände auf dessen Schultern. „Severus Snape ist kurz nach Ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts hierher gekommen. Er unterrichtet Zaubertrankkunde."   
Elaine trat auf den Zaubertränkelehrer zu, der sie immer noch argwöhnisch beäugte, und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Er blickte erst misstrauisch auf sie hinab und schüttelte sie dann.   
„Sehr erfreut", sagte Elaine und Snape antwortete kurz angebunden: „Ebenfalls." Dann zog er schnell wieder seine Hand zurück.   
Mit einem Male stürmte Hagrid in das Lehrerzimmer, dicht gefolgt von einer Frau seiner Größe, vermutlich auch Halbriesin.   
„Tut uns leid. Haben vollkommen die Zeit vergessen", sagte Hagrid hastig und schob seine Begleiterin vor sich.   
„Elaine, darf ich vorstellen! Olympe Maxime... Sie ist Lehrerin an Beauxbatons", berichtete er stolz und lief dabei rot an. Sie schloss daraus, dass Olympe wohl mehr war als eine Lehrerin an der französischen Zauberschule und auch mehr als eine ganz gewöhnliche Freundin Hagrids.   
„Es freut misch Sie kennen-sü-lernen", sprach Olympe mit leicht französischem Akzent.   
„Mich ebenfalls", antwortete Elaine freundlich, bevor Dumbledore sie alle zu Tisch bat. 

An dem Essen in Hogwarts hatte sich ebenfalls nichts geändert. Es war noch genauso appetitlich wie vor vierzehn Jahren. Bei der riesigen Auswahl war wirklich für jedermanns Geschmack etwas dabei und die Teller und Schüsseln füllten sich auch immer nach, so dass man keine Angst haben musste, etwas Gutes zu verpassen.   
Nach dem Frühstück richtete Dumbledore die Unterhaltung auf dienstliche Belange. Die Stundenpläne und der organisatorische Ablauf des kommenden Schuljahres mussten besprochen werden.   
„Und da wir gerade bei organisatorischen Belangen sind", erhob Dumbledore seine Stimme, „Wir brauchen einen neuen Hausvorstand für Ravenclaw, jetzt wo Professor Flitwick in den Ruhestand gegangen ist."   
Das gesamte Lehrerkollegium blickte auf, als hätten sie vollkommen vergessen, dass Professor Filius Flitwick mehr als nur eine freie Lehrerstelle im Fach Zauberkunst hinterlassen hatte.   
Dumbledore holte den sprechenden Hut, der auf einem unbesetzten Stuhl lag, hervor.   
„Ich hoffe, wir finden jemanden, der die Eigenschaften für das Haus Ravenclaw erfüllt", meinte Dumbledore gelassen und rief als erstes Professor Sinistra zu sich.   
Diese setzte den Hut auf und wenig später verformte sich die Hutkrempe.   
„HUFFLEPUFF!", schrie der Hut.   
Dumbledore nahm ihn Sinistra wieder ab und Professor Vector war die Nächste.   
„GRYFFINDOR!"   
Vector und Sinistra folgten die Professoren Fitzgerald, Lehrer für Muggelkunde, Janeway, Lehrerin für alte Runen, sowie McDougal, Hastemaneuro und Raab, die die Siebentklässler durch ihre Schwerpunktfächer führten, doch allesamt war kein einziger Ravenclaw unter ihnen. Der Großteil der gesamten Lehrerschaft war Gryffindor und Hufflepuff, vereinzelt war noch ein Slytherin anzutreffen.   
Selbst nachdem Madam Hooch und Hagrid hergehalten hatten, war man noch nicht zu der richtigen Person gekommen.   
„Was ist mit Sibyll Trelawney?!", fragte Professor Sinistra, und suchte den Raum nach der Lehrerin für Wahrsagen ab. Natürlich war sie nicht anwesend, wie fast zu jeder Lehrerkonferenz.   
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie die Eigenschaften einer Ravenclaw verkörpert. Außerdem wird sie diesen Hut sowieso nicht aufsetzten, in der Angst, er könnte ihrem ‚Inneren Auge' schaden", sagte Professor McGonagall streng und humorlos, doch Sinistra und Vector mussten bei diesen Worten anfangen zu kichern.   
Dumbledore warf den Dreien einen ermahnenden Blick zu und drehte sich dann in Richtung Elaine und Carlos, die bisher bei der Suche nach einem neuen Hausvorstand für Ravenclaw vollkommen außer Acht gelassen worden waren.   
Der Direktor warf Elaine einen verträumten Blick zu und murmelte: „Ich frage mich ob..."   
Er unterbrach sich. „Elaine, würden Sie bitte zu mir kommen?"   
Elaine tat wie ihr geheißen und ehe sie sich versehen konnte, hatte ihr Dumbledore den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl – diese Auswahl hatte sie in ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts schon einmal hinter sich gebracht.   
„Hmmm, dein Köpfchen kenne ich doch schon. Ich hab meine Meinung dir bezüglich nicht geändert", spukte die Stimme des sprechenden Hutes durch ihren Kopf, und in den Raum rief er so laut er nur konnte: „RAVENCLAW!"   
Fast das gesamte Lehrerkollegium klatsche, als Elaine den Hut abnahm und sich verwirrt an Dumbledore wandte. „Aber das kann nicht sein. Als ich hier zur Schule ging, war ich eine Gryffindor!"   
„Das mag wohl so sein. Der sprechende Hut ordnet eine Person nicht nur nach ihren Fähigkeiten in die Häuser, sondern auch nach ihren Taten. Es ist sehr lange her, seitdem Sie den Hut das letzte Mal aufhatten und inzwischen ist viel passiert, vielleicht gerade soviel, dass der Hut meinte, Sie verkörpern jetzt eher die Eigenschaften, die Rowena Ravenclaw so an ihren Schülern schätzte."   
Elaine gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, obwohl es sie wunderte, dass der Hut ihr gesagt hatte, er hätte seine Meinung ihr bezüglich nicht geändert. Sie hielt es nicht für notwendig, Dumbledore davon zu erzählen, denn der Hut war bereits schon von so vielen Schülern aufgesetzt worden, da hatte er sie wohl einfach verwechselt.   
Dumbledore sagte: „Nun, wenn Sie akzeptieren und die Kollegen diese Wahl ebenfalls unterstützen, dann sind Sie der neue Hausvorstand von Ravenclaw."   
„Gut, dann akzeptiere ich die Stelle als neue Hauslehrerin", sprach Elaine ohne weiter über ihre Worte nachzudenken.   
Die Lehrer klatschten - alle, bis auf einer. Severus Snape stand still in der Ecke und wartete bis der Trubel vorbei war. „Ich möchte gern meine Bedenken dazu äußern, Direktor", sagte er kalt, ohne Elaine eines Blickes zu würdigen.   
„Reden Sie, Severus."   
„Es ist nicht üblich, dass ein neuer Lehrer zugleich ein Hausvorstand wird. Das hat es noch nie auf Hogwarts gegeben. Die Schulordnung, die uns die Gründer dieser Schule hinterlassen haben, schreibt vor, dass der Titel eines Hauslehrers nur an diejenigen vergeben werden darf, die mindestens zwei Jahre lang an dieser Schule unterrichtet haben."   
„Das stimmt, Severus, aber dennoch befinden wir uns hier in einer Zwickmühle, die von der Schulordnung nicht vorgesehen war", antwortete Dumbledore beschwichtigend. „Nach der Schuldordnung ist es zwingend vorgesehen, dass ein Hauslehrer die Eigenschaften seines eigenen Hauses verkörpern muss, und wie Sie gesehen haben, scheint Professor Laudry hier die einzige Ravenclaw zu sein, bis auf Professor Santana und Trelawney, deren Häuser wir noch nicht festgestellt haben. Und das Haus Ravenclaw für die kommenden Jahre ohne Hausvorstand zu lassen, halte ich für keine gute Idee. Da sollten wir den Verstoß gegen diese veraltete Regel der Schulordnung billigend in Kauf nehmen."   
„Wie Sie meinen, Direktor", antworte Snape widerwillig und zog sich zurück.   
„Also, wie es aussieht, kommen keine weiteren Einwände von Seiten des Kollegiums", sprach Dumbledore zu Elaine gewandt. „Sie sind somit die neue Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw."   
Mit diesen Worten holte er hinter seinem Rücken das blau-bronzene Wappen der Ravenclaws hervor und befestigte es an Elaines Umhang. 

Noch vor einem Monat hätte Elaine nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass sie einmal nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde, und jetzt war sie dort Lehrerin für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Hausvorstand von Ravenclaw.   
Sie fragte sich, welche Überraschungen das kommende Schuljahr noch für sie bringen würde. Aber sie hatte sich getäuscht. Ihr erstes Schuljahr an Hogwarts als Lehrerin war derart ereignislos, dass sie kaum geglaubt hätte, sich wieder in der unberechenbaren Welt der Magie zu befinden.   
Zwar waren bedeutende Dinge passiert, wie die Ernennung eines neuen Zaubereiministers, oder ständige Übergriffe von Todessern auf Magier und Nichtmagier, doch an Hogwarts schien die Zeit stillzustehen.   
Aber Elaines zweites Jahr an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei sollte ganz anders werden....   
  



	3. Ein neues Schuljahr

**-----------------------------------------------**   
**Das Vermächtnis der Gründer**   
**+++ Kapitel 2 +++**   
**Ein neues Schuljahr**   
**-----------------------------------------------**

von Skydancer 

An Kings Cross herrschte reges Treiben zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn: Muggelfamilien liefen mit Koffern umher und schoben ihre Kinder vor sich, so dass sie ihnen nicht verloren gehen konnten. Zwischen all dem Trubel konnte man ab und zu einen Gepäckwagen ausmachen, der mit ungewöhnlich vielen Koffern, teilweise mit Käfigen, in denen sich eine Eule oder eine Katze befand, beladen war. Vereinzelt hatten manche der jüngeren Kinder sogar eine Kröte bei sich.   
All diese Leute verschwanden unbemerkt wie von Zauberhand zwischen der Absperrung von Gleis neun und zehn, um sich zum Gleis neundreiviertel begeben, das Gleis, an dem der Hogwarts Express jedes Jahr am 31. August um elf Uhr abfuhr.   
Unter ihnen schlüpfte auch Elaine Laudry, eine der Lehrerinnen von Hogwarts, mit ihrem Gepäckwagen durch die Absperrung. Es war zwar nicht üblich, dass die Lehrer einen Tag vor dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres mit den Schülern im Hogwarts Express an der Schule eintrafen, aber sie hatte die offizielle Erlaubnis des Direktors erhalten, nachdem sie die erste Hälfte der Sommerferien in Hogwarts kalten Kerkern hatte zubringen müssen, um gemeinsam mit Professor Snape und ein paar anderen Zauberern von der UfgaM an einem Forschungsprojekt über Zaubertränke gegen die drei dunklen Flüche Cruciatus, Avada Kedavra und Impirius zu arbeiten.   
Elaine lief die Korridore durch den Hogwarts-Express entlang, auf der Suche nach dem Zugabteil zehn, in dem für sie und einen anderen Lehrer Plätze reserviert waren. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war sie fündig geworden und zog die Abteiltür auf. Ein Mann, der vielleicht nur zwei, drei Jahre älter war als sie, blickte vom Fenster auf. Er sah krank und erschöpft aus und hatte, trotz seines für Hexen und Zauberer relativ geringen Alters, graue Strähnen in seinen hellbraunen Haaren.   
„Sie müssen Professor Remus Lupin sein", sagte Elaine. „Ich bin Elaine Laudry."   
Der Mann stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Professor Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, dass ich Sie hier treffen werde."   
Professor Lupin sollte für das neue Schuljahr vorübergehend den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen. Soweit sie wusste, hatte er bereits schon einmal ein Jahr lang an Hogwarts dieses Fach unterrichtet, hatte dann aber aus „persönlichen" Gründen gekündigt.   
Sie selbst würde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste im neuen Schuljahr nicht unterrichten. Als gegen Ende des letzten Schuljahres der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge zurücktreten musste, da er die Gefahr, welche von Lord Voldemort und den Todessern ausging, verkannt hatte, liefen die Arbeiten im Ministerium auf Hochtouren. Der neue Minister Ballermann hatte dem dunklen Lord und seinen Anhängern den Krieg erklärt und tat alles, um die ständigen Übergriffe der Todesser zu verhindern. Leider hatte Voldemort zu Fudges Zeiten sehr viele Anhänger um sich gescharrt, so dass es Ballermann noch schwerer als ohnehin schon hatte, sich zu behaupten.   
Ballermann finanzierte unzählige Lehrgänge, die dazu dienen sollten, den Auroren ihre Arbeit zu erleichtern, doch solange es keine wirksame Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Flüche gab, waren seine Unterfangen fast sinnlos. Auroren wurden bis ins Unermessliche darauf trainiert, eine Abwehr gegen den Impirius Fluch zu entwickeln, aber selbst den begabtesten Zauberern gelang das nicht immer.   
Deshalb hatte sich Ballermann nun auf die Finanzierung von Forschungsprojekten spezialisiert, in der Hoffnung, man würde einen Zaubertrank brauen können, der zum Beispiel gegen die Wirkungen des Cruciatus Fluches resistent machte. Snape und sie waren neben ein paar anderen Alchemisten, die wie sie an der UfgaM den Schwerpunkt Zaubertrankkunde gewählt hatten, zu solch einem Projekt Anfang der Sommerferien berufen worden, doch sie hatten nur einen geringen Erfolg verbuchen können: ein leichtes Gegenmittel gegen den Impirius Fluch, das allerdings schon nach zehn Minuten seine Wirkung verlor.   
Mitten in den Sommerferien, als Elaine Hogwarts bereits verlassen hatte, kam eine Eule angeflogen, die ihr eine Nachricht von Dumbledore überbracht hatte. Danach würde sie im kommenden Schuljahr aus dem Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zurückgezogen, um mit Professor Snape gemeinsam das Forschungsprojekt gegen die dunklen Flüche weiterzuführen. Zu ihrer Entlastung würde Snape den Zaubertränkeunterricht für die Blöcke Gryffindor/Slytherin, und sie für die Blöcke Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff wahrnehmen.   
Elaine behagte der Gedanke überhaupt nicht, ein Jahr mit Snape in den Labors der Kerker von Hogwarts zu verbringen. Es war schon am Anfang der Sommerferien ziemlich belastend gewesen, aber im Gegensatz zum kommenden Schuljahr waren am ersten Forschungsprojekt noch vier andere Zauberer von der UfgaM beteiligt gewesen, die einen guten Puffer für Snapes ständige schlechte Laune dargestellt hatten.   
Der Lehrer für Zaubertrankkunde war immer noch derjenige, mit dem sie im Kollegium am wenigsten zurecht kam. Am Anfang ihres ersten Jahres als Lehrerin hatte sie sogar geglaubt, er würde sie hassen, bis sie bemerkte, dass er mit jedem im Kollegium genauso kalt umging wie mir ihr, natürlich mit Ausnahme von Dumbledore. Da war es wenigstens beruhigend zu wissen, dass es wohl in seiner Natur lag, die Leute unfreundlich zu behandeln, und das der Grund nicht vorrangig in ihrer Person lag. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren Laudry und Lupin nicht mehr allein im Abteil. Durch die Tür lugte der junge Ron Weasley und hinter ihm konnte Elaine Hermine Granger und Harry Potter entdecken.   
„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Laudry. Alle Abteile sind bereits besetzt. Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn wir Ihnen Gesellschaft leisten", fragte Ron. Anscheinend hatte er Lupin noch nicht bemerkt.   
„Natürlich nicht... Das heißt, wenn Professor Lupin nichts dagegen hat." Mit einem Seitenblick wandte sie sich an Remus, doch bevor dieser antworten konnte, kam Harry in die Kabine gestürmt.   
„Professor Lupin?!", fragte er, als traute er seinen Augen nicht.   
„Harry!", rief dieser. „Schön, dich wiederzusehen."   
Harry blickte hinüber zu Elaine, und dann wieder zu Remus. „A-Aber..."   
„Setzt euch doch erst einmal", schlug Lupin vor, um die Situation zu überbrücken. „Dann werde ich euch alles erklären."   
Das Dreiergespann, welches sich mittlerweile im sechsten Schuljahr von Hogwarts befand, verteilte sich über die vier noch verbleibenden Sitze, wobei ein Platz von Hermines rothaarigem Kater Krummbein besetzt wurde.   
Während Professor Lupin ihnen erklärte, dass er dieses Jahr den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen würde, setzte sich der Hogwarts Express langsam in Richtung der schottischen Highlands in Bewegung.   
„Welches Fach werden Sie dieses Schuljahr unterrichten, Professor Laudry", fragte Hermine interessiert.   
„Ich übernehme von nun an Zaubertrankkunde", und bevor sie hinzufügen konnte, dass sie sich den Unterricht mit Severus einteilen würde, hatte Ron schon dazwischen gerufen: „Krass! Dumbledore hat Snape gefeuert! Der Wahnsinn!"   
Dass Severus unter den Schülern als der unbeliebteste Lehrer galt (natürlich mit Ausnahme der Schüler aus Slytherin), wusste Elaine bereits, denn als Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw hatte sie häufig mit Beschwerden der Elternteile über den Zaubertränkelehrer umgehen müssen. Wie oft war sie schon in die Kerker gestürmt, und hatte ihn von den Vorwürfen berichtet, die er jedoch mit einem Schulterzucken und dem Rat abgetan hatte, die Beschwerden einfach nicht zu beachten.   
Sie schaute hinüber zu Harry, der ebenfalls sehr erfreut über Snapes vermeintlichen Abgang dreinblickte. Lediglich Hermine hatte einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Ihr war es sicher vollkommen egal, solange der Unterricht überhaupt gehalten wurde.   
„Nein, das ist es nicht...", sagte Professor Laudry schließlich an Ron und Harry gewandt. „Professor Snape wird weiterhin Zaubertrankunterricht geben, nur mit der Einschränkung, dass er die Gryffindor/Slytherin Kurse unterrichten wird, und ich die Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Kurse."   
Mit einem Male war die Euphorie in den Gesichtern der beiden Jungen verschwunden und Harry meinte: „Können Sie nicht die Ravenclaws und die Gryffindors unterrichten, und Snape die Slytherins und Hufflepuffs?"   
„Ich denke, das wird nicht gehen. Die Stundenpläne sind bereits geschrieben, und soweit ich zurückdenken kann, findet Zaubertrankkunde immer in dieser Kombination statt. Das war schon zu den Zeiten so, als ich nach Hogwarts ging", sagte Elaine verständnisvoll, da sie von McGonagall erfahren hatte, dass Snape Harry Potter neben Neville Longbottom besonders hart dran nahm.   
Harry nickte enttäuscht und blickte dann zum Fenster hinaus. 

Während ihrer Fahrt nach Hogwarts kamen ab und zu Schüler in das gemeinsame Abteil, um Harry, Ron und Hermine zu begrüßen. Auch Rons kleine Schwester Ginny, neben Ron die einzige Weasley, die noch in Hogwarts war, seitdem Fred und George letzten Sommer die Schule verlassen hatten, leistete ihnen für kurze Zeit in Begleitung eines Jungen namens Colin Creevey Gesellschaft. Harry atmete sichtlich erleichtert auf, als die beiden das Abteil wieder verlassen hatten, denn es war ihm wohl unangenehm, wie beide ihn anzuhimmeln schienen.   
Auch Draco Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle hatten einen verächtlichen Blick in ihr Abteil geworfen, waren aber sofort wieder verschwunden, als sie Laudry und Lupin erkannt und mehr oder weniger freundlich begrüßt hatten.   
Gegen Nachmittag zog ein Unwetter auf und der gesamte Himmel verdunkelte sich. Regen und Hagel klopfte gegen die Scheiben und im Abteil gingen automatisch die Lichter an. Wenn man nach draußen schaute, so kam einem der Aufenthalt im Hogwarts Express richtig behaglich und gemütlich vor. Dazu beigetragen hatte natürlich auch die Hexe, die mit dem Imbisswagen vorbeigekommen war und Unmengen an Süßigkeiten hinterlassen hatte.   
Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, erklärte Elaine Remus, was sie mit welchen Klassen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste durchgenommen hatte und erzählte ihm Anekdoten aus dem Unterricht und den Veranstaltungen des letzten Schuljahres. Auch Lupin berichtete ihr von seinen Erlebnissen auf Hogwarts, unter anderem, wie sich ein Irrwicht in Professor Snape verwandelt hatte und von dem jeweiligen Schüler mit dem „Riddikulus"-Spruch in ein grünes Kleid mit dazu „passender" roter Handtasche gesteckt worden war. Verdutzt mussten beide feststellen, dass in fast jede lustige Geschichte der letzten Jahre in Hogwarts Neville Longbottom verwickelt war.   
Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich derweil zurückgezogen und spielten Zaubererschach. Ron hatte die schwarzen Figuren übernommen, Harry die Weißen, und Hermine rief immer zwischendurch, welche Züge ihr vermeintlich am vorteilhaftesten erschienen. Dennoch hörte nur Harry auf ihre Ratschläge, was vielleicht auch der Grund war, warum er ständig gegen Ron verlor. Als das Dreiergespann die Lust an Zaubererschach verloren hatte, holte Ron seine Spielkarten hervor.   
„Professor Laudry und Lupin, wollen Sie vielleicht mitspielen?", fragte Hermine sie freundlich.   
Lupin blickte hinüber zu Laudry, die mit den Schultern zuckte und nickte. „Warum nicht...", meinte sie. Auch Lupin nickte und erkundigte sich nach den Spielregeln.   
Also begann Hermine sie zu erklären: „Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Der Kartenstapel wird untereinander aufgeteilt. Jeweils vier Karten gehören zusammen und bilden ein Quartett. Man kann sie daran erkennen, dass sie dieselbe Abbildung haben. Sobald man ein Quartett bilden konnte, werden die vier Karten aus dem Spiel genommen und sie zählen vier Punkte für den jeweiligen Spieler. Da man aber auf Anhieb so gut wie nie in der Lage ist, ein Quartett zu bilden, muss man die Karten unter den Mitspielern austauschen. Dazu zieht jeder der Reihe nach jeweils eine Karte seines rechten Mitspielers. Die Karten müssen aber die ganze Zeit verdeckt sein, so dass man nie weiß, welche Karte man bei seinem Gegenüber zieht. Natürlich ist Bluffen bei dem Spiel erlaubt, denn das macht den meisten Spaß daran aus." Hermine hielt kurz inne, um zu schauen, ob Lupin und Laudry ihr folgen konnten. Beide nickten.   
„Und jetzt kommt der etwas schwierigere Teil. Unter den Karten befinden sich auch vier Stück, die sich nicht zu einem Quartett zusammenfassen lassen. Diese Karten entscheiden über den Ausgang des Spiels, denn sie bringen die meisten Punkte. Hat ein Spieler am Ende noch so eine Karte übrig, dann muss er versuchen, sie mit Hilfe eines vollständigen Quartetts zum Explodieren zu bringen, indem er zwei Karten des Quartetts darüber legt, und zwei darunter. Manchmal klappt es, manchmal nicht... Es kommt auf das Quartett an, welches man wählt. Teilweise ist es reine Glücksache, wie die Karten miteinander reagieren. Gelingt es, die Karte zum Explodieren zu bringen, so erhält man je nach Abbildung bis zu hundert Punkten, gelingt es nicht, so werden diese Punkte abgezogen."   
„Und wie sehen diese vier Karten aus, die sich nicht in ein Quartett einordnen lassen?", fragte Lupin.   
„Ähmm... hier", sagte Ron verlegen, und hielt den beiden vier Karten unter die Nase, auf denen Snape, Filch, Peeves und Trelawney abgebildet waren.   
„Aha", meinte Lupin trocken mit einem verschmitzen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Da könnt ihr von Glück reden, dass diese vier Gestalten nichts davon wissen, dass sie auf Spielkarten verewigt wurden. Wenn ich daran denke, wie schlecht Professor Snape auf mich zu sprechen war, als er von dem Irrwicht, der seine Gestalt im grünen Kleid mit roter Handtasche angenommen hatte, erfuhr, dann wünsche ich euch lieber nicht, dass er von diesem Spiel etwas mitbekommt."   
„Die Karten sind verzaubert", meinte Ron rasch. „Wenn man nicht den passenden Enthüllungszauber kennt, dann sind sie nur normale Mau-Mau Karten." Dann erklärte er weiter: „Also, Peeves bringt zwanzig Punkte Abzug oder Zuwachs, Trelawney fünfzig, Filch siebzig und wenn Snape explodiert erhält man hundert Punkte. Die Karten explodieren aber nicht wirklich", fügte Ron noch hinzu. "Es wird nur eine Explosion abgebildet, nach der Snape, Filch, Trelawney und Peeves dann ziemlich verkohlt aussehen. Wenn man ein neues Spiel beginnt, dann verwandelt sich die Karte wieder in den Ausgangszustand zurück."   
Danach teilte er die Karten aus und sie fingen an zu spielen. Elaine stellte fest, dass dieses Spiel gar nicht so schlecht war. Sogar Lupin und Laudry waren auf den Karten verewigt und natürlich auch der Rest des Lehrerkollegiums. Von Hagrid war allerdings nur ein Teil des Bauches abgebildet. Er hatte wohl nicht auf die Karte gepasst.   
So verbrachten sie den gesamten Nachmittag damit, „Snape explodiert" zu spielen. Allmählich wurde es dunkel draußen, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie bald ankommen würden. Sie räumten die Spielkarten weg und warteten auf das quietschende Bremsen des Wagens.   
Harry und Ron stülpten sich ihre schwarzen Umhänge über, um sich für das Bankett fertig zu machen. Hermine und Remus trugen bereits die passende Kleidung.   
Elaine ärgerte sich, nicht daran gedacht zu haben, eine Robe in ihr Handgepäck zu legen. Sie trug noch eine Jeans, eine hellblau-weiß karierte Bluse und einen schwarzen Blazer. In dieser Muggelkleidung konnte sie unmöglich zum Fest erscheinen. Sie musste wohl oder übel, sobald sie ankommen würden, sich auf die Suche nach Filch begeben, um das neue Passwort für ihre Tür zu erfahren. Während der Abwesenheit der Lehrer änderte der Hausmeister nämlich ständig die Passwörter zu den Lehrergemächern. „Eine reine Sicherheitsmaßnahme", sagte er dann immer. 

Endlich in Hogsmeade angekommen, strömten die Schüler zu den Kutschen, die sie ins Schloss befördern würden. Über ihre Köpfe hinweg konnte Elaine die vertrauten Umrisse von Hagrid erkennen, der die Erstklässler zu sich rief, um mit ihnen in den Booten über den See nach Hogwarts zu fahren, so wie es Brauch war.   
„Hallo Hagrid", rief sie und winkte, während sie mit dem Strom der Schüler zu den Kutschen gerissen wurde.   
Hagrid winkte ebenfalls zurück. „Hallo Elaine, sehen uns oben!", rief er und wandte sich dann wieder den Erstklässlern zu.   
Gemeinsam setzten sich Lupin und Laudry in eine Kutsche und wurden langsam zum Schloss gefahren. Am Schlossportal angekommen empfing sie schon von Professor McGonagall. So schnell Professor Laudry konnte, riss sie sich von Minerva und Remus los und begab sich in die Große Halle, in der sich die ersten Schüler schon an ihren Tischen eingefunden hatten. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern und die Auswahlzeremonie würde beginnen.   
Sie begrüßte die bereits anwesenden Lehrer und erblickte über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg Argus Filch, der griesgrämig dreinblickend in einer Ecke stand und Mrs. Norris auf dem Arm trug. Schnell machte sie sich in seine Richtung auf.   
Obwohl der Hausmeister ziemlich schlecht gelaunt war - das war er eigentlich immer, wenn sich die Sommerferien ihrem Ende zuneigten und die ersten Schüler wieder hier auf Hogwarts eintrafen -, begrüßte er sie mit einem verschwitzen Händedruck, bevor er ihr das neue Passwort für ihre Tür im Ostturm verriet: Wassermarsch. Sie fragte ihn lieber nicht, wie er auf solch ein dummes Passwort gekommen war, seine Gedankengänge waren oft nur schwer nachzuvollziehen. 

Eilig wollte sich Elaine über den hinteren Ausgang der Großen Halle zum Treppenhaus in den Ostturm aufmachen, da wurde sie plötzlich durch eine helle, zwitschernde Stimme abgelenkt. „Elaine, schön das Sie wieder da sind! Ich muss Ihnen dringend etwas erzählen."   
Verwundert drehte sich Elaine um und sah Professor Trelawney keine zwei Meter von ihr entfernt am Lehrertisch Platz nehmen. Was war wohl in sie gefahren? Sie verließ äußerst selten den Nordturm und wenn, dann nie zu solch festlichen Anlässen wie die Eröffnung des neuen Schuljahres. Außerdem hatte Sybill nicht den Anstand gemacht, ihre Stimme rauchig und geheimnisvoll erscheinen zu lassen. Doch so sehr sie die Veränderungen an Sybill Trelawney wunderten, hatte sie in ihrer Eile nicht die Lust, eine Unterhaltung mit ihr anzufangen, die so oder so darauf hinauslaufen würde, vor welchen Menschen sie sich dieses Schuljahr in Acht nehmen müsse und welcher Schüler wohl diesmal dran sei mit Sterben.   
Den Kopf in Trelawneys Richtung gewand, rief sie ihr im Vorbeigehen über die Schulter zu: „Nachher Sybill, ich muss mich schnell umzieh..."   
Mit einem Male stockte sie, denn sie war mit voller Wucht gegen jemanden geprallt, der gerade aus der Tür gekommen war. Intinktiv hatte sie versucht, die Stärke des Aufpralls mit ihren Armen abzufangen, und so fanden sich ihre Hände auf den Schultern der Person wieder, mit der sie zusammengestoßen war. Zu allem Überfluss war dies kein anderer als Severus Snape.   
Elaine hob ihren Kopf und blickte direkt in sein Gesicht, das direkt auf der Höhe des ihren lag. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten sie mit einem unbestimmbaren Ausdruck an und mit einem Male atmete er tief aus. Elaine fühlte die Wärme seines Atems an ihrer Wange, der angenehm kribbelte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass er ebenfalls seine Arme um sie geschlungen hatte, um sie aufzufangen, und wie nah sich ihre Körper waren. Sie fühlte seine Körperwärme durch den Stoff ihrer Bluse und bekam automatisch eine Gänsehaut.   
Es brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte und sich verlegen aus seiner Umarmung trennte. „Tut mir leid, Severus. Ich sollte wohl besser hinschauen, wohin ich laufe."   
„Da kann ich Ihnen nur zustimmen, Elaine", antwortete er trocken.   
„Entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich muss mich für die Zeremonie umziehen." Mit diesen Worten machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und streifte seine Schulter, als sie neben ihm durch die Tür in Richtung Treppenhaus verschwand. Mit einem kleinen Zucken auf den Mundwinkeln blickte er ihr nach, bis sie um die Ecke verschwunden war. 

In ihren Gemächern angekommen, zog sich Elaine eine schwarze Robe an. Sie bürstete ihre Haare, die ihr mittlerweile weit über die Schultern reichten, und setzte einen Spitzhut mit breiter Krempe auf. Bevor sie das Turmzimmer verließ, befestigte sie noch schnell die daumengroße Abbildung des Ravenclaw-Wappens an ihrem Umhang, und stürmte dann die Treppe hinunter in die Große Halle.   
Die Verteilung der neuen Schüler auf die Häuser hatte bereits begonnen. Elaine erhaschte einen Blick über den einzigen noch freien Platz am Lehrertisch. Die Sitzfolge, wie sie sonst vorzufinden war, hatte sich geändert, da Lupin und Trelawney anwesend waren. Sie saß jetzt neben Snape, aber das war immer noch besser als neben Sybill. Severus beanspruchte ihre Nerven nicht dermaßen wie die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, denn er redete nicht so viel.   
Als sie neben dem Lehrer für Zaubertrankkunde Platz nahm, blickte er kurz auf und wandte sich dann wieder der Auswahl zu. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Lehrern applaudierte er immer nur dann, wenn eines der Kinder in Slytherin eingeordnet wurde. Bei Ravenclaws, Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs zuckte noch nicht mal seine Augenbraue, geschweige denn seine Hand.   
Während Minerva weiterhin die Erstklässler aufrief und ihnen den Hut aufsetze, wandte sich Snape plötzlich zu Laudry hinüber und flüsterte: „Haben Sie schon die Stundenpläne gesehen?"   
„Nein, wieso fragen Sie?"   
„Weil Sie morgen eine Doppelstunde Zaubertrankkunde bei den Zweiklässlern von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff haben. Sind Sie überhaupt schon mit dem Curriculum in Zaubertrankkunde vertraut?"   
„Ja, seien Sie unbesorgt. Dumbledore hat mir den Lehrplan überlassen, bevor ich abgereist bin. Ich habe mich während meines ‚Urlaubs' damit beschäftigt und wenn Sie mir ihre Aufzeichnungen von den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs geben würden, kann ich mir ein Bild machen, wie der Leistungsstand in der Klasse ist."   
Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Snape wieder dem Geschehen vor dem Lehrertisch zu und murmelte eher zu sich: „Dann erwarten Sie bloß nicht zuviel..."   
Doch ehe Elaine empört etwas dazu sagen konnte (Von wegen seine Slytherins seien die besten!), wurde sie von einem lauten Klatschen in der Großen Halle übertönt. Die Auswahl war beendet und der letzte Schüler nahm am Hufflepuff-Tisch Platz. Dumbledore erhob sich und signalisierte, das Ruhe eintreten sollte.   
„Willkommen!", sagte er. „Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts! Wie ich sehe, seid ihr alle wohlbehalten und hungrig hier angekommen. Deshalb werde ich euch auch nicht allzu lange von dem Festessen, bei dem sich unsere Hauselfen wieder einmal übertroffen haben, abhalten. Dennoch möchte ich euch vorher von einigen wichtigen personellen Veränderungen berichten. Zunächst einmal Professor Lupin, der sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt hat, die Stelle des Lehrers für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste im kommenden Schuljahr zu übernehmen. Ein Großteil von euch wird ihn sicherlich schon kennen, denn er hat dieses Fach bereits vor drei Jahren unterrichtet."   
Zuerst blickten die Schüler verwirrt drein und schauten hinauf zum Lehrertisch in Professor Laudrys Richtung. Sie wunderten sich wohl, welches Fach sie jetzt unterrichten würde. Eine Sekunde später wurde die Große Halle von einem lauten Klatschen erfüllt. Dumbledore wartete geduldig, bis wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war.   
„Und zur zweiten Veränderung... Professor Laudry und Professor Snape werden vorübergehend für das nächste Schuljahr an einem Forschungsprojekt des Zaubereiministeriums beteiligt und können daher ihre Aufgaben als Lehrer nicht mehr in vollem Umfang wahrnehmen. Deshalb werden sie Zaubertrankkunde gemeinsam unterrichten. Professor Laudry übernimmt die Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Kurse und Professor Snape die Gryffindor/Slytherin Kurse."   
An den Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw-Tischen brach ein zurückhaltender Applaus aus, schließlich wollte man es sich nicht bei Snape noch weiter verscherzen. Die Begeisterung bei den Gryffindors hielt sich in Grenzen und den Slytherins war es ohnehin egal, denn es hatte sich nichts an ihrer Situation, mit der sie sehr zufrieden waren, geändert.   
Als sich die Masse beruhigt hatte, ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Wort: „Ich denke, das ist alles, was im Moment erwähnenswert wäre. Beginnen wir mit dem Festessen. Guten Appetit!" Mit einem Fingerschnipsen füllten sich die Teller auf den Tischen mit den leckersten Speisen, die Hogwarts zu bieten hatte. 

Nach dem Essen verschwanden die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und Elaine hatte das erste Mal die Gelegenheit, sich mit Hagrid zu unterhalten. Das tat sie nicht ohne Hintergedanken, denn sie hoffte, dass Trelawney in der Zwischenzeit die Halle verlassen und zum Nordturm zurückkehren würde, ohne ihr von ihren „wichtigen" Entdeckungen zu berichten.   
Ihre Rechnung ging zum Glück auf: Dumbledore und Trelawney liefen gemeinsam über den hintern Ausgang der Großen Halle in Richtung Treppenhaus hinaus. Als auch Hagrid sich in seine Hütte aufmachen wollte - er musste Olympe noch eine Gute-Nacht-Eule schicken - kam die graue Dame, der Hausgeist von Ravenclaw, in Begleitung des Fast Kopflosen Nicks auf sie zugeschwebt.   
„Professor Laudry, wir haben ein kleines Problem", sagte der Ravenclaw-Geist, und hielt sich theatralisch ihre Hand gegen die Stirn. „Es geht um Peeves."   
Elaine fragte sich, warum sie damit zu ihr gekommen waren, wenn es um diesen unberechenbaren Poltergeist ging, der in der gesamten Schule für Durcheinander sorgte. Sie war nur für Ravenclaw, und nicht für gesamtschulische Belange zuständig und konnte Peeves ohnehin nur zügeln, wenn sie ihn auf frischer Tat ertappte.   
„Er verbreitet... nun ja, gewisse Geschichten über Sie, die natürlich nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen", sagte Sir Niklas.   
„Geschichten?!"   
„Ja, genau", sagte die Graue Dame rasch. „Sir Niklas und ich haben versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten, aber er hört nicht auf uns. Der einzige, auf den er hört, ist der Blutige Baron, und der meint, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor ginge ihn nichts an und er würde sich da nicht einmischen."   
„Wovon sprechen Sie? Was erzählt Peeves über mich?!", fragte Elaine allmählich ungeduldig.   
„Er behauptet, dass...", die Graue Dame schaute um sich, ob auch niemand in der Nähe war, der es hören konnte, und flüsterte dann in Elaines Ohr, „... Sie niemals dem Hause Gryffindor angehört haben, so wie Sie es vorgeben."   
„Aber das ist vollkommener Unsinn", sagte Sir Niklas sofort. „Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, wie Sie damals in mein Haus aufgenommen wurden, als Sie noch hier zur Schule gingen. Peeves kann gar nicht so etwas behaupten, da er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht frei im Schloss herumspuken konnte. Er war noch in der Halle eingemauert, in der die Lehrer seit zehn Jahren ihre Autos abstellen."   
„Natürlich ist das vollkommener Unsinn, Sir Niklas! Warum erzählen Sie mir das überhaupt?! Denken Sie, ich lasse mich von so einem widerlichen, kleinen Geist wie Peeves beirren?"   
„Wir dachten nur, Sie sollten es wissen...", sagte die Graue Dame.   
Elaine beruhigte sich wieder und bereute es, dass sie vorher ziemlich unfreundlich geklungen haben musste. Sie war wohl einfach geschafft von dem stressigen Tag und nickte: „Gut... Danke, dass Sie mir bescheid gesagt haben. Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich mir Peeves greifen kann, um zu verhindern, dass er weiter diese Märchen erzählt", und im Gedanken fügte sie hinzu: „Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass das irgendjemanden interessieren würde, ob ich nun Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw war..." 

Elaine verließ die große Halle und begab sich in ihr neues Büro, dass sich in der Nähe des Kerkers befand, in dem Zaubertrankkunde unterrichtet wurde. Ihr altes Büro hatte sie Professor Lupin überlassen müssen, denn es war nur über den Unterrichtsraum für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zugänglich gewesen, und das war jetzt Lupins Bereich.   
Vom Schreibtisch nahm sie einen Stapel mit Stundenplänen mit, den Minerva für sie bereitgelegt hatte. Ein kleiner Zettel fiel hinunter und Elaine fragte sich, was das denn nun schon wieder zu bedeuten hatte.   
Sie hob den Zettel auf und erkannte darauf die Handschrift von Filch: „Weisen Sie bitte die Schüler darauf hin, dass eine neue Liste der an Hogwarts verbotenen Gegenstände am Schwarzen Brett ausgehängt ist. A. Filch"   
Elaine zuckte mit den Schultern und fragte sich, was wohl diesmal dazugekommen war. Jegliche Art von Süßigkeiten, da diese Flecken auf den Teppichen und Bettdecken hinterlassen konnten?   
Sie stieg die Treppen hinauf zum Erdgeschoss und begab sich zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum, der sich in der Nähe des Einganges zum Ostturm befand. 

Vor einem Porträt von einem hageren Mann im Nadelstreifenanzug, Melone und Monokel, der sich streng mit seinem linken Arm auf einen Gehstock stützte, blieb sie stehen. „Passwort?!", fragte der Mann mit gerümpfter Nase.   
„Ballermann", sagte sie. Der Wächter des Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraums, von ihren Schülern ‚der Engländer' genannt, suchte sich ständig Namen von bekannten Persönlichkeiten aus. Etwas anderes schien ihm nicht einzufallen. Auch änderte sich das Passwort im Vergleich zu anderen Porträtwächtern sehr selten, was Laudry aber nicht so schlimm fand. Nicht auszudenken, dieser Sir Cadogan, der fast täglich die Passworte wechselte, hätte die Aufgabe das Wächters für den Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum übernommen... Wenn er es vor ein paar Jahren geschafft hatte, sogar Minerva zur Verzweiflung zu bringen (McGonagall hatte ständig vor verschlossenen „Türen" des Gemeinschaftsraums ihres eigenen Hauses stehen müssen, da sie ein veraltetes Passwort hatte), dann würde Cadogan das bei Elaine allemal schaffen.   
Als das Bild den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum freigab, herrschte, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hektisches Treiben. Schließlich hatte man sich die ganzen Sommerferien nicht gesehen und es gab viel zu berichten.   
„Könnte bitte mal Ruhe eintreten", sprach Professor Laudry mit lauter Stimme, damit jeder, der sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte, mit reden aufhörte. „Danke... Ich bin froh, euch alle wieder wohlbehalten hier in Hogwarts zu sehen und begrüße unsere Neulinge." Damit schaute sie in eine Ecke, in der sich die Erstklässler schüchtern dreinblickend aufgestellt hatten. „Für diejenigen, die mich noch nicht kennen: Mein Name ist Professor Laudry, ich bin eure Hauslehrerin. Sollte es Probleme mit eurer schulischen Ausbildung geben, sei es mit anderen Lehren oder Schülern, oder solltet ihr einfach nur Fragen haben, die eure Schulzeit hier an Hogwarts allgemein betreffen, dann bin ich eure Ansprechpartnerin." Die Erstklässler nickten. Dann wandte sich Elaine wieder den gesamten Ravenclaws zu. „Das gilt natürlich für alle. Allerdings hat sich mein Büro geändert. Ihr findet es jetzt die zweite Tür links neben dem Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertrankkunde. Solltet ihr mich in den Pausen dort nicht antreffen, dann bin ich im Lehrerzimmer."   
Im Raum wurde es ein wenig unruhig, so dass Elaine ermahnend ihre Stimme erhob: „Diejenigen unter den Drittklässlern und aufwärts, die an den dafür vorgesehenen Wochenenden Hogsmeade besuchen wollen, geben mir die Einverständniserklärungen der Eltern in mein Büro, oder werfen sie in den Briefkasten, der neben der Tür angebracht ist. Voraussichtlich wird der erste Besuch in Hogsmeade auf das letzte Wochenende im September fallen.   
Und jetzt noch eine weniger erfreuliche Nachricht, die ich von Argus Filch ausrichten soll." Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Runde. „Er hat am Schwarzen Brett in der Eingangshalle eine neue Liste der an Hogwarts nicht erlaubten Gegenstände aufgehängt. Was allerdings dazu gekommen ist, weiß ich nicht, da ich bisher noch nicht die Zeit hatte, einen Blick darauf zu werfen." In diesem Moment ging Getuschel im Gemeinschaftsraum los, denn jeder fragte sich nun, was Filch wohl diesmal auf die ohnehin schon zu lange Liste gesetzt hatte.   
„Ich lege euch eure Stundenpläne auf den Tisch, damit sich jeder seinen nehmen kann. Das war's dann auch schon. Feiert nicht zu viel, und vor allem nicht zu laut! Ich will morgen keine Beschwerde von Filch bei mir auf dem Schreibtisch liegen haben! Und denkt daran, dass der Unterricht morgen um neun Uhr beginnt und nicht später!"   
Mit diesen Worten war Professor Laudry aus dem Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden. 

Sie ging in den Ostturm und machte sich daran, ihre Sachen auszupacken. Doch weit kam sie nicht, denn sie wurde von einem spät abendlichen Besucher unterbrochen, der an die Tür klopfte. „Wassermarsch!", rief Elaine ohne sich nach dem Anklopfenden zu erkundigen, und die Tür sprang auf.   
Im Türrahmen stand Professor Snape mit einem ganzen Stapel Papier in der Hand. Elaine blickte ihn verwundert an.   
„Die Aufzeichnungen von Zaubertrankkunde", sagte er mit dunkler Stimme. „Sie wollten sie doch haben, oder etwa nicht?!"   
„Doch, doch...", meinte Elaine und eilte hinüber, um ihm die Unterlagen abzunehmen. „Danke, Severus. Da habe ich wohl heute Abend noch einiges zu tun."   
„Wenn Sie zwei Wochen früher gekommen wären wie jeder andere Lehrer auch, dann hätten Sie dieses Problem vermutlich nicht gehabt", sprach er sarkastisch.   
Elaine knallte bei diesen Worten den Stapel auf den Schreibtisch und ging dann wieder daran, die Sachen aus ihren Koffer zu packen. Ohne Severus nur anzublicken sagte sie: „Solange es mit Dumbledore abgeklärt ist, ist es immer noch meine Sache, wann ich auf Hogwarts eintreffe."   
„Wie Sie meinen. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß mit Ihrer ‚Gute-Nacht Lektüre'. Angenehme Träume!" Dann war er durch die Tür verschwunden.   
„Unfassbar", murmelte Elaine vor sich hin und amte Snape mit gekünstelter Stimme nach: „VIEL SPASS BEI IHRER GUTE-NACHT LEKTÜRE! Die werd' ich haben, PROFESSOR SNAPE!"   
Wo sollte das noch enden?! Das Schuljahr hatte noch nicht einmal richtig begonnen und schon hatte sie sich mit Snape in der Wolle. Elaine seufzte und stellte ihren leergeräumten Koffer beiseite. Dann blickte sie hinüber zum Schreibtisch, auf dem der Stapel Papier lag. Es würde eine vielversprechende Nacht werden...   
  



	4. Trelawneys Warnung

**-----------------------------------------------**   
**Das Vermächtnis der Gründer**   
**+++ Kapitel 3 +++**   
**Trelawneys Warnung**   
**------------------------------------------------**

von Skydancer 

Schläfrig schritt Professor Laudry am nächsten Morgen gegen acht Uhr die Treppen hinunter in die Große Halle und setzte sich, ein „Guten Morgen" mit vorgetäuscht hellwacher Stimme murmelnd, auf ihren Platz zwischen die Professoren Snape und Sinistra. Sie wollte sich gegenüber dem Lehrer für Zaubertrankkunde nicht die Blöße geben, auch nur den Anschein zu erwecken, sie sei nicht ausgeschlafen.   
Überblickte man die gesamte Halle, so schien fast jeder Anwesende alles andere als munter. Sie waren alle noch in diesem Ferientrott, der sich besonders am ersten Schultag bemerkbar machte. Am Lehrertisch war es auch auffallend ruhig. Jeder war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Sogar Professor Trelawney, die schon wieder in der Großen Halle anwesend war, verhielt sich auffallend bedeckt. Lediglich Professor Sinistra und Vector unterhielten sich angeregt. Sie machten sich Gedanken über einen „Tag der offenen Tür" für die Eltern von muggelstämmigen Schülern und sinnierten insbesondere darüber, wie man das Problem der abbruchreifen Ruine, wie Hogwarts in den Augen der Muggel erschien, lösen könnte.   
Mit einem Male flog ein ganzer Schwarm Eulen in die Halle, deren verzauberte Decke in den monotonen Grau der Wolken gehüllt war. Die Eulen verteilten Briefe und Päckchen unter den Schülern und Lehrern. Besonders an den ersten Schultagen war der Ansturm dieser Tiere besonders groß, da häufig wichtige Dinge zu Hause vergessen wurden. Neville Longbottom erhielt ein riesiges Packet, das gleich von vier Eulen gleichzeitig getragen wurde.   
Elaine folg eine Schneeeule entgegen, die ein kleines Papierbündel hielt, das auf ihrem Teller landete. Zum Glück hatte sie ihn noch nicht benutzt. Diese Eule, die wohl aus der Eulerei des Praxel-Singer Verlags stammte (der Herausgeber des Tagespropheten), war eine von der übelsten Sorte. Sie hatte das Talent, den Propheten stets wohlgezielt auf dem Teller zu platzieren. Deshalb musste Elaine immer warten bis die Post kam, bevor sie mit dem Frühstücken beginnen konnte.   
  
Professor Laudry goss sich einen Schokochino in ihre Tasse und nippte an dem warmen, koffeinhaltigen Getränk, während ihr Blick auf eine der Schlagzeilen des Propheten fiel: 

**_Erneuter Anschlag der Todesser: Wann werden die Übergriffe ihr Ende nehmen?_**__

_Erneut haben die Anhänger von Sie-wissen-schon-wem zugeschlagen. Diesmal in einer kleinen Gemeinde in der Nähe von South Hampton. Traurige Bilanz des Anschlages: drei Tote und vier verschreckte Muggel. Nähere Angaben wurden vom Ministerium noch nicht herausgegeben._   
_Unterdessen wächst die Kritik an Furios Ballermann zusehends auch in eigenen Reihen. Ozzy Vanderbuilt (Name von der Redaktion geändert), ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, der unerkannt bleiben möchte, äußerte sich zu Ballermanns Vorgehen gegen den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, folgendermaßen: „Er finanziert ein Forschungsprojekt nach dem anderen, um die Auroren besser auszustatten. Aber hat das bisher etwas genutzt? Solange die Auroren nicht zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort sind, können sie noch so erfahren und gut ausgerüstet sein. Wenn die Todesser einmal zugeschlagen haben, können sie die Opfer auch nicht mehr zum Leben erwecken. Wir glauben langsam, Furios ist mit der ganzen Situation einfach überfordert."_   
_Die Behauptung, Ballermann sei der Herausforderung, das Amt des Zaubereiministers in solchen Zeiten zu übernehmen und Sie-wissen-schon-wem die Stirn zu bieten, nicht gewachsen, ist in vielerlei Hinsicht nicht unbegründet. Bisher konnte keine unserer inoffiziellen Quellen in Erfahrung bringen, ob auch nur ein kleiner Fakt über den Aufenthaltsort von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, herausgefunden werden konnte. Allem Anschein nach steckt Furios Ballermann alle Kraft in die Beseitigung der Symptome, die Angriffe der Todesser, aber nicht in die Ursache selbst, gegen die man nur vorgehen kann, wenn der Aufenthaltsort von Sie-wissen-schon-wem bekannt wird._   
_Ob Ballermann mit seinem Vorgehen Erfolg hat, wird sich in Zukunft zeigen, denn trotz aller Kritik hat sich kein weiterer Freiwilliger gefunden, der für das Amt des Zaubereiministers kandidieren würde. Ballermanns Karriere wird trotz der nachteiligen Entwicklungen voraussichtlich kein vorzeitiges Ende nehmen._

Elaine überflog die weiteren Schlagzeilen, die den üblichen Klatsch und Tratsch behandelten. Mit den Augen starr auf das Papier gerichtet ohne dabei wirklich zu lesen, wunderte sie sich über das Getuschel, das die Professoren Vector und Sinistra von sich gaben.   
„Das hab ich auch gehört, Selma", murmelte Sinistra gedankenverloren vor sich hin. „Der arme Dumbledore. Jetzt haben es diese Bastarde auf seine Tochter abgesehen, um ihn in die Enge zu zwingen. Ich frage mich nur, wohin er sie in Sicherheit gebracht hat..."   
„Also, ich kann mir keinen sichereren Ort vorstellen als Hogwarts", mutmaßte Vector und fügte schnell hinzu, „aber wenn sie hier wäre, hätten wir es gemerkt. Er kann sie doch nicht vor allen Leuten hier wegschließen..."   
„Vermutlich nicht", sagte Sinistra schnell und damit war das Thema für sie beendet. „Elaine, könnten Sie mir bitte mal den Schokochino reichen?", fragte die Professorin für Astronomie ihre Tischnachbarin.   
Laudry brauchte noch eine Sekunde, bis sie wahrnahm, dass sich Rosemarie Sinistra jetzt ihr zugewandt hatte. Zu sehr schwirrten noch Gedanken vom vorhergehenden Gespräch in ihrem Kopf herum: Die Todesser hatten es also auf Dumbledores Tochter abgesehen, um an einen der größten Zauberer aller Zeiten heranzukommen. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, war Dumbledore der einzige, der Voldemort noch Angst einjagte. Dem Ministerium mit samt seiner Aurorenarmee tanzte der dunkle Lord nur noch auf der Nase herum, und an Harry Potter hatte er mit dem Tag, an dem ihm das Blut des Jungen zu seiner Auferstehung verholfen hatte, sein Interesse verloren. So mutmaßte es zumindest der Tagesprophet....   
Elaine reichte Professor Sinistra die Karaffe mit dem Schokochino, bevor sie sich verwundert darüber fragte, warum sie nicht wusste, dass Dumbledore Vater war. Davon mal abgesehen konnte sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen, dass er weitere Verwandte hatte. Seine Familie schien er hier im Lehrerkollegium auf Hogwarts gefunden zu haben. Er war ein Mann, den man von außen so einschätzen konnte, als hätte er kein Privatleben. Von fast jedem Lehrer wusste sie, dass sie mindestens drei, viermal im Schuljahr ihre Familien besuchten. Professor Vector hatte sogar Kinder, die hier zur Schule gingen und Professor Sprouts Sprösslinge waren bereits an der UfgaM. Aber Dumbledore? Es war ihr so, als würde er Hogwarts nie länger verlassen als einen Tag, noch nicht einmal in den Sommerferien, obwohl sie sich dem nicht so sicher sein konnte.   
„Sie wirken heute so abwesend. Haben Sie schlecht geschlafen?", fragte Snape und riss Laudry aus ihren Gedanken. Wenn solche Worte von dem Zaubertränkelehrer kamen, dann war dies allem Anschein nach eine zynische Anspielung auf ihre Gute-Nacht Lektüre. Ansonsten wäre das nicht der Severus, den sie kannte und früher mehr oder weniger aus dem Weg gegangen war.   
„Nein, nein... Ich habe nur über jemanden nachgedacht", antwortete Laudry wahrheitsgemäß, denn sie wollte am ersten gemeinsamen Arbeitstag nicht gleich eine erneute Auseinandersetzung heraufbeschwören. Sie hoffte nur, Snape würde im Laufe des Tages ebenfalls zu dieser Entscheidung kommen.   
Snape erwiderte nichts auf ihren Satz und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu. Elaine tat es ihm gleich. 

Es war ungewöhnlich, in den kalten und dunklen Kerkern von Hogwarts Unterricht zu halten. Durch das regnerische Wetter kam so gut wie kein Licht durch die kleinen, runden Fenster des Klassenraums hinein, so dass Professor Laudry sogar die Fackeln entzünden musste, damit die Schüler etwas sehen konnten. Auf den Tischen brodelten achtzehn Kessel mit Schwellgebräu, das die Zweitklässler als „Aufwärmung" für das neue Schuljahr zubereiten sollten.   
Entgegen der Bemerkung von Snape, der Leistungsstand dieser Klasse sei sehr niedrig, erwies sich ein Großteil der Schüler als gute Zaubertrankbrauer. Elaine lief ab und zu durch die Rauchschwaden im Raum hindurch, und zeigte vereinzelten Schülern, wie man die Flüssigkeit noch mehr eindicken konnte. Ansonsten verlief der Unterricht nahezu ereignislos und war für Elaine genauso schnell vorbei, wie er begonnen hatte. Aber es kam ihr sicherlich nur so vor. Die Zeit würde später noch langsamer vergehen, wenn sie sich an ihr neues Unterrichtsfach gewöhnt hatte und sie einigermaßen gut mit dem Curriculum vertraut war.   
Am Ende der Unterrichtsstunde gab sie den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs die Hausaufgabe auf, einen Aufsatz über die Verwendungsmöglichkeiten eines Schwelltrankes zu schreiben, und verschwand dann in ein zweites Labor im Kerker, in dem sie mit Snape und ein paar anderen Zauberern von der UfgaM bereits das Projekt am Anfang der Sommerferien durchgeführt hatte. 

Als Elaine das Labor betrat, war niemand anwesend. Sie begab sich in die Mitte des Raumes, wo mehrere Tische aufgestellt waren, auf denen unterschiedliche Töpfe und Zaubertrankutensilien sich aneinander reihten. Daneben stapelten sich Unmengen von Büchern aus der Bibliothek und Aufzeichnungen, die sie als diejenigen vom letzten Projekt wieder erkannte.   
Elaine nahm sich eines der Blätter, das die Schlussfolgerungen zu den in Frage kommenden Zutaten für ein Mittel gegen den Impirius Fluch darlegte und überflog es noch einmal, obwohl sie es schon fast auswendig kannte.   
„Die können wir im Moment nicht gebrauchen. Das Ministerium hat angegeben, dass wir mit einer Verteidigung gegen den Cruciatus Fluch beginnen sollen."   
Vollkommen erschrocken nahm Elaine eine dunkle Stimme hinter sich wahr und drehte sich ruckartig herum. Snape stand direkt vor ihr, einen Stapel Bücher tragend, und schaute sie mit ausdruckslosen, schwarzen Augen an. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass jemand das Labor betreten hatte.   
„Wie Sie meinen", sagte Elaine nach einer Weile, um die ungemütliche Stille zu überbrücken, und ließ Snape an sich vorbei, damit er die Bücher, die er wahrscheinlich gerade aus der Bibliothek geholt hatte, auf einem der Tische abstellen konnte. Dann drückte er ihr das oberste Buch vom Stapel in die Hand, nahm sich selbst das nächste und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.   
„Und nach was soll ich suchen", fragte Elaine, während sie auf einem anderen Stuhl Platz nahm.   
„Nach Zutaten, die eine betäubende Wirkung haben und nach solchen, die genau das Gegenteil davon bewirken."   
Elaine blickte Snape fragend an. Warum sollte sie zwei Zutaten suchen, die gegenteilige Wirkungen erzielten. Ihre Effekte würden sich mit einer sehr hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit aufheben.   
Ohne von seinem Buch aufzublicken, als hätte er Elaines Verwirrung bemerkt, erklärte Snape weiter: „Ich habe mich, während Sie im Unterricht waren, ein wenig mit Schmerz beschäftigt. Da der Cruciatus Fluch keine physischen Schäden hinterlässt, sondern nur Schmerz auslöst, wirkt er direkt auf die Nervenbahnen und das Gehirn. Das Schmerzzentrum befindet sich im Thalamus. Wenn es gelingt, das Gehirn so zu betäuben, dass man keinen Schmerz mehr fühlt, aber trotzdem in allen anderen Dingen noch vollste Wahrnehmungskraft besitzt, haben wir unser Ziel erreicht, vorausgesetzt, es ist überhaupt erreichbar."   
„Verstehe. Und Sie zweifeln die Erreichbarkeit an, weil sich die Wirkungen von zwei gegenteiligen Zutaten gegenseitig auslöschen, es sei denn, wir finden zwei Stoffe, die von ihrem Aufbau her so verschieden sind, dass sie nicht miteinander korrespondieren können..."   
Snape antwortete nicht darauf, sondern blätterte in seinem Buch und machte sich hin und wieder eine Notiz auf dem Pergament, das auf dem Tisch lag.   
Elaine seufzte und fing nun auch an, in ihrem Buch nach allen möglichen Zutaten nachzuschlagen, die den Anforderungen entsprachen. Snape war wirklich kein guter Gesprächspartner, aber davon mal abgesehen waren sie auch nicht hier, um zu plaudern, sondern um Ergebnisse zu erzielen. Jedoch wäre es für das ein oder andere Ergebnis auch gut, dass man sein Wissen miteinander durch Gespräche ergänzte. Wer wusste jetzt schon, wie viele der Zutaten am Ende überhaupt noch übrig blieben, wenn es um ihre stoffliche Zusammensetzung und gegenseitige Reaktionsfähigkeit ging...   
Die kurze Zeit bis zum Mittagessen verbrachten sie damit, Bücher zu durchwälzen und nach Zutaten für einen möglichen Zaubertrank gegen den Cruciatus Fluch zu suchen, und selbst nach dem Mittag ging es damit weiter. Snape war unterdessen im Unterricht, während sich Elaine das zweite Buch zur Hand nahm. Ihr graute schon davor, wenn sie daran dachte, wie viele Kombinationsmöglichkeiten es für diese Zutaten gab und wie viele davon letztendlich realisierbar waren.   
Ob sie Professor Vector zu sich holen sollte, damit sie ihr die Regeln der Stochastik wieder ins Gedächtnis rief? Lieber nicht, dachte sie sich. Es wäre ermutigender, sich von Selma nicht vorrechnen zu lassen, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit lag, eine Zutatenkombination zu finden, bei der sich die Wirkungen der vorliegenden Stoffe nicht gegenseitig aufheben würden.   
Irgendwie hatte Elaine das Gefühl, auf dem Holzweg zu sein, als wenn das Ganze hier eine dermaßen schlimme Beschäftigungstherapie wäre, ein schlechter Scherz von Snape eben... Davon mal abgesehen, Snape machte keine Scherze. 

Da das Wälzen von Büchern schon seit langem nicht mehr zu Elaines Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gehörte, zog sich der Tag nur so dahin. Sie war froh, als dann endlich achtzehn Uhr wurde und sie zum Abendessen ging.   
Danach begab sie sich auf die erfolglose Suche nach dem Poltergeist Peeves, mit dem sie noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen hatte bezüglich der Märchen, die er über sie verbreitete. Doch sie wurde nicht fündig. Ständig kam man mit diesem Biest in die Quere, wenn man absolut keine Nerven dafür hatte, und war man einmal nach der Suche nach ihm, tauchte er nicht auf!   
Professor Laudry beschloss, die Sache auf sich ruhen zu lassen, bis zu dem Tage, an dem sie Peeves rein zufällig über den Weg laufen würde. Sie begab sich in ihr Quartier, um sich weiter mit Snapes Aufzeichnungen zu beschäftigen. 

Die ersten Wochen im neuen Schuljahr an Hogwarts zogen langsam dahin. Der Zaubertrankunterricht zeichnete sich als schwieriger ab, als Professor Laudry es sich vorgestellt hatte, insbesondere wenn es darum ging, die Schüler vor dem Mischen von ungewollten, explosiven Gebräuen zu bewahren.   
Die Nachforschungen von Laudry und Snape waren dafür alles andere als gefährlich. Nachdem sie eine Menge möglicher Zutaten herausgearbeitet hatten, waren sie damit beschäftigt gewesen, Stoffe, die nicht miteinander korrespondierten, heraus zu suchen und zu testen, bisher erfolglos...   
Peeves hatte Elaine die ganze Zeit über nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen, und sie fragte sich langsam, ob er ihr nicht einen Streich spielte und sich absichtlich versteckte. Vielleicht hatte er schon herausgefunden, dass sie auf der Suche nach ihm war.   
Das Wetter hatte sich noch nicht gebessert. Immer noch bedeckte ein Grau den Himmel und drückte auf die Stimmung der Schüler und Lehrer. Ständig nieselte oder regnete es. Madam Pomfrey hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die jähe Grippe Welle, mit der sonst immer erst in den Wintermonaten zu rechnen war, in den Griff zu bekommen, und Roger Davies, der Mannschaftskapitän des Ravenclaw-Quidditschteams, regte sich darüber auf, dass Poppy der Hälfte seiner Mannschaft verboten hatte, auch nur an Quidditsch zu denken, bevor sich das Wetter nicht bessern würde. Dabei war Training seiner Meinung nach gerade jetzt sehr wichtig, denn dieses Jahr standen die Chancen für einen Sieg der Ravenclaws besonders gut. Der Sieger des letzten Jahres, Gryffindor, hatte eine vollkommen neue Mannschaft bilden müssen, nachdem im letzten Schuljahr gleich fünf der sieben Spieler die Schule verlassen hatten. Der einzige, der in dieser Mannschaft eine längere Spielerfahrung aufweisen konnte, war der Mannschaftskapitän und Sucher Harry Potter. Hufflepuff hatte mit ähnlichen Problemen zu kämpfen. Nur Slytherin konnte Ravenclaw dieses Jahr wirklich gefährlich werden, und ein Grund dafür war auch, dass Lucius Malfoy tief in die eigene Geldbörse gegriffen hatte und die gesamte Mannschaft nun mit Feuerblitzen (Version eins Beta) ausgestattet war. Natürlich hatte das zur Folge gehabt, dass Draco Malfoy Mannschaftskapitän von Slytherin wurde.   
Aber Roger Davies war nicht der einzige Ravenclaw, der sich über die „Zustände" an Hogwarts beschwerte. In diesem Schuljahr hatten sich ein paar musikbegabte junge Ravenclaws zusammengefunden, um eine Band zu gründen, und ihr Proberaum stellte kein anderer als der Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws dar. Natürlich war die Begeisterung der Mitschüler für diese grandiose Idee mit dem Tag gesunken, als die ersten Leistungskontrollen fällig waren und die ständigen Proben im Gemeinschaftsraum sich zu einem Störfaktor entwickelten.   
Elaine hatte keine Wahl. Sie musste die Proben der Band solange untersagen, bis sie einen anderen Raum für sie gefunden hatte und dazu würde sie die Erlaubnis des Schulleiters benötigen.   
Also fand sie sich eines Samstag morgens vor Dumbledores Büro wieder. Sie klopfte an die Tür am oberen Ende der Wendeltreppe und wartete auf ein Zeichen.   
„Herein!", hörte sie nach einer Weile.   
Sie öffnete die Tür und erblickte Dumbledore mit einem Denkarium hinter seinem Schreibtisch.   
„Ah, Elaine! Setzten Sie sich doch", sagte der Direktor und wies auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch hin.   
Elaine trat näher an den Tisch heran und beobachtete Dumbledore, der sein Denkarium zu dem kleinen Schrank hinter dem Schreibtisch brachte. Er stellte es neben einem zweiten, bläulich gefärbten Denkarium ab, das dadurch in Bewegung gesetzt wurde. In der klaren Flüssigkeit schwirrten verzerrte Bilder, und auf einem konnte Elaine erkennen, was abgebildet war. Sie sah es so deutlich: Da waren Milly und sie...   
Professor Laudry konnte nicht lange darauf blicken, denn Dumbledore schloss die Schranktür und wandte sich dann ihr zu.   
„Sie wollten mich sprechen?", sagte er, während er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte.   
Die Hauslehrerin der Ravenclaws nahm nun auch Platz. „Ja, Albus. Ich wollte anfragen, ob Sie nicht ein leeres Klassenzimmer entbehren könnten für ein paar Nachwuchskünstler aus dem Hause Ravenclaw. Sie haben eine Band gegründet und brauchen dringend einen Raum, in dem sie proben können."   
„Eine Band... Das ist ja interessant. Habe ich Ihnen schon erzählt, dass ich eine Vorliebe für Musik entwickelt habe. Es gibt nichts, dass einem alten Geist wie meinem mehr auf die Sprünge hilft..."   
„Ja, das haben Sie. Zweimal, um genau zu sein. Jedes Mal zu Beginn eines neuen Schuljahres, wenn es soweit ist, die Schulhymne zu singen."   
„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie eine aufmerksame Zuhörerin, Elaine." Dumbledores Augen blitzen durch die halbmondförmige Brille, und es bildete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, bevor er weiterredete. „Ich finde die Idee ausgesprochen gut. Man sollte immer die Talente der Schüler fördern. Außerdem brauchen wir dann für Halloween keine Band zu engagieren. Unsere finanziellen Mittel sind ohnehin sehr knapp bemessen, seitdem Furios Ballermann das Geld in andere Projekte steckt als in die Ausbildung des Nachwuchses."   
Elaine nahm eine leichte Verbitterung in Dumbledores Stimme wahr.   
„Fragen Sie am besten Mister Filch nach einem geeigneten Raum. Meine Erlaubnis für eine diesbezügliche Veranstaltung haben Sie jedenfalls. Es gilt aber noch, feste Probezeiten für die Band zu bestimmen."   
„Natürlich. Das werde ich machen", sagte Elaine rasch und begab sich direkt im Anschluss an das Gespräch mit Dumbledore auf die Suche nach dem Hausmeister von Hogwarts, der der Band dann, wenn auch widerwillig („Die machen doch nur Krach!"), einen alten, verstaubten Klassenraum überließ. 

Die neue Band stellte etwas Abwechslung im gesellschaftlichen Leben von Hogwarts dar, dass sich neben besonderen Anlässen wie Halloween, und den alltäglichen Veranstaltungen wie zum Beispiel das Quidditsch-Training der Hausmannschaften oder der Tanzunterricht bei den Professoren Sinistra und Raab gut eingliederte.   
Halloween sollte die Band ihren ersten offiziellen Auftritt haben, auf den sie schon fleißig hin übte. Einen Monat hatten sie noch bis dahin. Das bedeutete ebenfalls einen Monat Zeit für Severus und Elaine, ein paar brauchbare Ergebnisse für das Ministerium zu entwickeln, denn Ballermann höchstpersönlich hatte vor, an Halloween auf Hogwarts zu erscheinen und sich nach dem Stand der Forschungen zu erkundigen.   
Mit diesem Druck im Rücken hatten sie aber auch nicht mehr Erfolg als bisher. Als Elaine an einem Montagnachmittag nach dem Unterricht das Labor betrat, brodelte bereits ein Kessel und Severus war gerade dabei, Flohrfliegen abzuwiegen. Neben dem Kessel stand ein Käfig mit einer Ratte, die aufgeregt in ihrem Laufrad rannte, als wenn sie schon erahnen würde, bald als Versuchskaninchen für den Cruciatus Fluch herhalten zu müssen.   
Professor Laudry nahm sich den Zettel vom Tisch, auf dem die Kombinationsmöglichkeit von Stoffen aufgezeichnet war, die Snape gerade testen wollte. Zu ihrem Schrecken musste sie feststellen, dass Rosenpulver eines der Bestandteile war. Sie war allergisch gegen Rosenpulver. Wenn Snape die Flasche mit dem Zeug öffnen würde, könnte sie wegen des Geruchs die nächsten Tage diesen Raum nicht mehr betreten, ohne in einem ständigen Nieskrampf zu enden. Zu allem Überfluss hatte Severus in der Zwischenzeit die Florfliegen in den Kessel getan und war dabei, das Glas mit dem Pulver zu öffnen.   
„Stop!", sagte Laudry hektisch und hielt Severus' Hand fest, die sich gerade an dem Deckel des Glases mit dem rosafarbenen Puder zu schaffen machte. Er blickte sie fragend an.   
„Stimmt, ich habe vergessen, dass Sie gegen Rosenpulver allergisch sind", sagte er schließlich, bevor Elaine die Gelegenheit hatte, ihr Verhalten zu erklären.   
Ihr Griff um sein Handgelenk lockerte sich wieder, und sie wich einen Schritt zur Seite, damit sie ihm nicht mehr so nahe war. Dann schaute sie ihn verwirrt an.   
„Woher wissen Sie das, Severus? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, es gegenüber Ihnen erwähnt zu haben?", fragte sie letztendlich.   
Sie schien ihn mit ihrer Frage überrascht zu haben, denn er brauchte eine Sekunde, bis er eine Antwort darauf fand: „Doch, das haben Sie. Anfang der Sommerferien, bei unserem letzten Projekt."   
„Wenn Sie meinen", sagte Elaine daraufhin und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, und zumal wunderte sie sich, aus welchem Anlass heraus sie es ihm beim ersten Projekt berichtet hatte. Rosenpulver hatte dort keine Anwendung gefunden und auch überhaupt keine Rolle gespielt.   
Professor Snape war unterdessen zu einem der Regale gegangen und holte aus einer Schublade eine kleine Flasche mit einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit heraus. Diese drücke er Elaine in die Hand.   
„Nehmen Sie das. Es wird die Atemwege beruhigen, solange der Geruch von Rosenpulver in der Luft ist", sagte der Zaubertranklehrer.   
Elaine nahm einen Schluck von dem rötlichen Gebräu und ihr war, als würden sich alle Innereien zusammen ziehen. Es schmeckte abscheulich. Und so etwas musste sie nun die kommenden Tage trinken, bis der Geruch des Rosenpulvers wieder aus dem Labor im Kerker verzogen war? Eine grässliche Vorstellung.   
Snape öffnete unterdessen das Gefäß mit dem Rosenpulver und mischte es unter die blubbernde Brühe, die daraufhin einen giftgrünen Ton annahm.   
„Jetzt fehlen nur noch die getrockneten Blortwurzeln und wir sind bereit für den Test", stellte er fest.   
Elaine lief zu dem Regal, auf dem Snape die getrockneten Pflanzen aufbewahrte, und holte das Gefäß mit den pulverisierten Blortwurzeln hervor. Sie stellte es neben dem Kessel auf dem Tisch ab.   
„Nehmen wir am besten erst einmal zwei Spatelspitzen. Mehr können wir dann immer noch hinzu geben."   
Severus' Schweigen deutete sie als ein Einverständnis und so langte sie mit dem Spatel tief auf den Boden des Gefäßes aus braunem Glas. Es war kaum noch Pulver da und sie konnte froh sein, dass überhaupt etwas auf dem Spatel liegen blieb. Sie gab die erste Portion der Wurzeln hinzu und wollte gerade den Spatel wieder auffüllen, als das giftgrüne Gebräu plötzlich zu dampfen anfing und sich das Blubbern um ein nicht unerhebliches Ausmaß vermehrte.   
„Was...", entfuhr es ihr, doch in diesem Moment nahm Severus ihr das Gefäß mit den Blortwurzeln ab.   
„Das sind Blortwurzeln! Ich habe das richtige Glas erwischt!", verteidigte sie sich.   
„Aber sie sind verschimmelt. Penicillium und Florfliegen... Hier wird gleich alles in die Luft fliegen...", sagte er erstaunlich ruhig.   
„Nicht, wenn wir den Schimmelpilz in der Lösung neutralisieren."   
Mit diesen Worten rannte Elaine zum Regal und suchte verzweifelt nach dem Schlangengift einer Kobra. Snape stand eher fassungslos da und starrte auf das Gebräu, dessen Qualm sich bereits im ganzen Raum ausgebreitet hatte und das schon so sehr blubberte, dass es mehrmals überschwappte.   
Als Professor Laudry endlich fündig geworden war, reichte sie Snape das Gift schnell über den Tisch, so dass dieser es in die Mischung geben konnte. Doch leider mussten sie feststellen, dass das Gift der Kobra nicht die erhoffte Wirkung hatte und nun auch noch der Topf zu wackeln begann.   
„Vielleicht klappt es mit Mamba-Gift..."   
Elaine wollte wieder zu dem Regal rennen, doch mit einem Male spritze ein Teil des Inhaltes aus dem brodelnden Kessel und traf sie am Arm. Ihr war, als hätte sie ein glühender Pfeil getroffen und vor Schmerzen wie benommen musste sie sich am nebenstehenden Regal abstützen. Nachdem sie realisiert hatte, was geschehen war, war ihr zweiter Gedanke nur noch, sich zusammenreißen zu müssen. Zielstrebig schaute sie wieder auf das Regal mit den Schlangengiften und wollte dorthin. Das Geräusch des brodelnden Gebräus und des hin und her wackelnden Kessels, das mittlerweile einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm ausmachte, nahm sie gar nicht mehr wahr.   
Von Fernem drang Severus' Stimme an ihr Ohr. „Wir müssen raus hier", schrie er, und mit einem Male packte er sie am Arm und zog sie in Richtung der Labortür. Hinter ihnen hörten sie, wie sich Geschosse von glühendem Gebräu verselbstständigten und die Gefäße auf den Regalen zerplatzen ließen. Das alles war überschattet von dem lauten Zischen des Kessels, dessen klirrendes Wackeln von mal zu mal schneller wurde.   
Beide rannten sie nun auf die Tür zu. Noch zwei Meter, noch einen Meter, sie waren angekommen, öffneten sie, doch weiter kamen sie nicht. Es gab einen riesigen Knall, gefolgt von einem Klirren und mit einem Male wurden sie durch die Druckwelle der Explosion durch den Türrahmen geschleudert.   
Sie landeten unsanft auf dem Boden und Snape zog schnell seine Robe über ihre Köpfe, so dass sie nicht von umherfliegenden Splittern der zerbrochenen Gefäße verletzt werden konnten.   
Eine Weile lang hörten sich den klirrenden Regen von Glas- und sonstigen Splittern, die auf dem kalten Steinboden auftrafen, und dann war Ruhe. Man konnte nur noch ihren schweren Atem wahrnehmen, beide Köpfe auf den Fußboden gerichtet und schützend unter Snapes Umhang verdeckt. Nachdem sich einige Sekunden nichts geregt hatte, stand der Lehrer für Zaubertränke schließlich auf, und zog Elaine an ihrem unverletzten Arm auf die Beine.   
Als sie wieder aufrecht stand und das Gefühl des Schwarzwerdens vor ihren Augen überwunden hatte, drückte sie mit ihrer rechten Hand auf die klaffende Wunde am linken Arm, während Snape einen Blick in das zerstörte Labor warf.   
„Verdammt!", fluchte er. „Hätten Sie nicht aufpassen können, was Sie in das Gebräu mischen?"   
„Moment mal! Jetzt soll ich wohl an dem hier allein Schuld sein?! Ist es nicht Ihre Aufgabe, die Zutaten für Zaubertränke in einem ordnungsgemäßen und verwendbaren Zustand zu halten?", schrie sie ihn aufgebracht und betäubt vom Schmerz an.   
„Sie hätten wenigstens Ihre Augen aufmachen können, dann hätten Sie es bemerkt. Ist das denn zuviel verlangt?!", schrie er jetzt ebenfalls und seine dunklen Augen blitzten sie an.   
„Ach ja?! Dann bewahren Sie das nächste Mal Ihre Zutaten in Weißglas auf, so dass ich vorher nicht in eine Öffnung von zwei Zentimetern stieren muss, um den Zustand des Stoffes beurteilen zu können!"   
Elaine wurde wieder schwindelig und musste taumeln. Wenn Snape nicht ihren rechten Oberarm stützend angepackt hätte, wäre sie sicherlich gestürzt. Als sie sich schließlich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, sagte sie etwas ruhiger: „Das bringt hier nichts. Ich gehe wohl besser erst einmal in den Krankenflügel und lasse mich behandeln. Danach haben wir noch genug Zeit, darüber zu debattieren, wer wohl mehr Schuld an diesem... Desaster trägt."   
Sie riss sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, von Severus los und lief schon beinahe rennend die Treppen hinauf, als wenn sie vor ihm flüchten würde. Snape blickte ihr nach und auf seinem Gesicht bildete sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln.   
Am Eingang des Kerkers stieß Laudry beinahe Professor Santana um, der direkt vor der Tür gestanden hatte. Ein Entschuldigung murmelnd lief sie unbeirrt weiter in Richtung Krankenflügel.   
Ab und zu kamen ihr ein paar Schüler entgegen, die sie verwundert anschauten. Sie musste wohl grauenhaft aussehen und das bestätigte sich, als sie den Krankenflügel betrat und Madam Pomfrey erschrocken die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlug.   
„Du meine Güte, was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?!", fragte sie schließlich und führte Elaine zu einem Stuhl, auf dem sie sich niederließ. Während sich Poppy über ihren Arm hermachte, erklärte ihr Elaine, was geschehen war. 

Nachdem Laudry aus Poppy Pomfreys „heilender Verwahrung" entlassen worden war, begab sie sich in das Lehrerzimmer, um sich einen Ersatzumhang aus dem Schrank zu holen. Der Raum war verlassen, was ihr im Moment auch ganz recht war.   
Professor Laudry überlegte, was sie nun tun sollte. Es verblieben noch zwanzig Minuten, bis sie Zaubertrankkunde bei den Sechstklässlern geben würde und sie war noch nicht in der Stimmung, sich diese zwanzig Minuten lang mit Snape auseinander zu setzten.   
Sie warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, das ein wunderschönes, farbiges Panorama zeigte. Das Wetter hatte sich endlich gebessert. Es war sonniger Herbstag, der die rot und gelb gefärbten Blätter der Bäume besser zur Geltung brachte, als die vergangenen regnerischen und verstürmten Tage.   
Elaine beschloss, kurz zum See zu laufen und ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Sie hatte die letzten Wochen definitiv zuviel Zeit in Hogwarts dunklen Kerkern verbracht, deren modriger Geruch ihr schon eine Gänsehaut versetzte, wenn sie nur daran dachte. Kaum zu glauben, dass Snape diese ständige Kälte und Feuchtigkeit nicht einmal störte. 

Am See angekommen, setzte sich Laudry auf eine Bank, die sich direkt am Ufer befand, und schaute auf den gleichmäßigen Wellengang des Wassers. Kein Windhauch war zu spüren und sie fragte sich, was wohl die Wellen auslöste...   
„Elaine?!"   
Die Lehrerin stand von der Bank auf und drehte sich um. In einigen Metern Entfernung erblickte sie Trelawney.   
„Sybill? Was gibt es?", fragte sie. Elaine lief einige Schritte auf die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen zu. Der Fakt, dass Sybill Trelawney ständig die schützenden Mauern ihrer Gemächer im Nordturm verließ, verwunderte Laudry immer noch, obwohl sie sich mit der Zeit an den Anblick Trelawneys in der Großen Halle und im Lehrerzimmer gewöhnt hatte. Doch abgesehen davon war noch etwas seltsam. Sybill stand mit leicht geöffnetem Mund da und bewegte sich nicht weiter vom Fleck. Sie schien sich auf etwas zu fixieren, das sich hinter Professor Laudry befand...   
Ruckartig drehte sich Elaine um und sah nur noch, wie eine gewaltige Säule Wasser plätschernd auf die Wasseroberfläche zurückfiel und sanfte Wellen hinterließ.   
Sie drehte sich wieder zu Professor Trelawney um und fragte: „Was war das?"   
Sybill fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare und richtete ihre überdimensionale Brille. Dann sagte sie: „Ach das? Das war nur Wasser, das durch die Riesenkrake, die im See lebt, aufgewirbelt wurde. Keine Sorge, sie ist friedlebend."   
Elaine hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Entfernung zu Trelawney aufgeschlossen und stand nun direkt vor ihr.   
„Ach so", sagte Professor Laudry daraufhin. „Sie wollten mich sprechen?"   
„Ja, ich wollte Ihnen schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres etwas mitteilen, aber bisher hat sich die Gelegenheit dazu nicht ergeben, da Sie immer mit anderen Kollegen zugegen waren. Und da ich Sie vorhin gesehen habe, wie Sie allein das Schloss verließen, dachte ich, ich sollte es nicht länger hinausschieben", sprach Sybill förmlich, aber keineswegs in der Art, wie sie sonst immer ihre Stimme zu verstellen pflegte. „Mir ist nur in den Sinn gekommen, dass Ihnen das Element Wasser in der nächsten Zeit sehr gefährlich werden könnte."   
„Wollen Sie etwa damit sagen, dass ich dieses Schuljahr ertrinken werde?!", fragte Elaine aufgebracht über die Tatsache, dass Trelawney nun auch schon den Tod von Lehrern prophezeite.   
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", beschwichtigte sie die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen. „Die Zukunft richtet sich nach Ihrem Verhalten und wenn Sie aufpassen, dann sind Sie in der Lage, das zu verhindern, was ich gesehen habe, was immer das auch sein mag."   
Elaine wollte es nicht aus dem Kopf gehen, dass dies Sybills neue Masche war, um nicht noch mehr an Integrität gegenüber dem Lehrerkollegium einzubüßen, das oftmals an ihrer Berufung als Seherin zweifelte. Die Tode der Schüler, die sie vorhergesehen hatte, waren nie geschehen. In Laudrys Fall konnte Sybill immer noch behaupten, dass der Tod nicht eingetreten war, weil ihre Warnung in gewisser Weise unbewusst zur Vorsicht getrieben und die Zukunft verändert hatte.   
Professor Laudry beschloss, nichts auf ihre Antwort zu erwidern. Sybill reagierte immer sehr beleidigt, wenn man ihre Fähigkeiten anzweifelte und auf eine Trelawney, die ihr unbedingt beweisen wollte, zu was sie als Seherin fähig war, konnte sie allemal verzichten.   
„Warum verlassen Sie eigentlich den Nordturm in letzter Zeit so häufig? Das ist doch sonst nicht Ihre Art?", fragte Elaine nach einer Weile, um das Gespräch in eine definitiv interessantere Richtung zu leiten, während Trelawney und sie gemeinsam zurück ins Schloss gingen.   
„Mein inneres Auge sagte mir eines Tages, es muss wohl inmitten der Sommerferien gewesen sein, dass es nicht gut sei, sich von anderen zu isolieren. Meine ständige Isolation im Nordturm hat wohl mein Verständnis für die Welt der Irdischen getrübt und keinem Seher sollte das passieren. Viele sind dadurch schon verrückt geworden, da sie vollkommen den Sinn für die reale Welt verloren haben, und ich wollte so nicht enden."   
Elaine hätte nicht gedacht, wie verletzlich Sybill doch wirken konnte. Sie hatte sie in ihrem ersten Schuljahr als Lehrerin in Hogwarts nur drei oder viermal gesehen, und als ein sehr nervenaufreibendes Individuum eingeschätzt. Die Trelawney, die hier an ihrer Seite war, kam ihr alles andere als das vor. Sie tat ihr irgendwie leid. Sybill versuchte sich verzweifelt aus ihrer Isolation zu befreien, doch viele der Lehrer, sie hatte sich bisher auch dazu gezählt, begegneten ihr nur mit Ablehnung und machten sich über sie lustig. Lediglich Dumbledore leistete ihr freiwillig Gesellschaft.   
Mittlerweile hatten Laudry und Trelawney das Schlossportal betreten. Die Stundenklingel läutete ihnen entgegen und erinnerte sie daran, dass in fünf Minuten der Unterricht beginnen würde.   
„Entschuldigen Sie mich, Sybill. Ich muss in die Kerker zum Unterricht. Wie wär's, wenn wir unser kleines Gespräch nach dem Abendessen fortsetzen?"   
„Sehr gern", antwortete Sybill erfreut und ihre Augen wirkten größer, als sie ohnehin schon durch die Brille gemacht wurden. „Also bis dann."   
Elaine nickte und begab sich dann zum Klassenzimmer, in dem Zaubertrankkunde unterrichtet wurde.   



	5. Konfrontationen

**A/N:** Es hat zwar ein bisschen länger gedauert, bis dieses Kapitel fertig war (meine Gedanken waren vorübergehend im Deltaquadranten bei der Voyager), aber besser zu spät als nie. Ist zwar ein bissel langweilig, weil im Endeffekt nur wichtige Ereignisse in den folgenden fünf Kapiteln vorbereitet werden, aber trotzdem ziemlich wichtig für das Verständnis. Die nächsten Kapitel werden interessanter, versprochen. 

**--------------------------------------------------**   
**Das Vermächtnis der Gründer**   
**+++ Kapitel 4 +++**   
**Konfrontationen**   
**--------------------------------------------------**

von Skydancer 

Elaine saß hinter dem Pult im Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertrankkunde und las die Hexenwoche. Am längsten hielt sie sich immer bei den Leserbriefen auf, darüber konnte man sich am meisten amüsieren. Es war seltsam, worüber sich manche Leute den Kopf zerbrachen. Eine ältere Hexe namens Gladys Gudgeon war immer noch zutiefst betrübt über den Rückzug von Gilderoy Lockhart aus der Öffentlichkeit, obwohl es schon vier Jahre her war.   
Elaine überlegte, wie es wohl bei ihr in ein paar Jahren aussehen würde. Wäre sie dann auch eine von denen, die voller Verzweiflung nach Hilfe beim Doktor Winter Team suchte? Sie konnte sich schon genau die Zusammenfassung ihres Leserbriefes vorstellen: „Die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens habe ich in den Kerkern von Hogwarts mit einem Choleriker verbracht. Davon habe ich einen bleibenden Schaden erlitten! Bitte helft mir!!!!"   
Nein! Das stimmte so nicht. Erstens war Snape kein Choleriker im eigentlichen Sinne und zweitens würde sie garantiert nicht so enden. Irgendwie würde sie sich mit Snape schon arrangieren können, und wenn es nicht mit Freundschaft klappte, dann vielleicht zumindest auf der Basis von Akzeptanz.   
Als Elaine Getuschel im Raum wahrnahm, lugte sie vorsichtig hinter der Hexenwoche hervor und sah zwei Ravenclaw-Mädchen, die schnell verstummten und sich dann ihren eigenen Blättern zuwandten. Professor Laudry verschwand wieder hinter ihrer Zeitschrift und überließ die Schüler ihrem Schicksal, oder besser gesagt der Leistungskontrolle. Sie fragte sich erst gar nicht, wie viele Spicker nun hervorgeholt wurden. Damals, zu ihrer Schul- und Studienzeit, war es auch nicht anders gewesen. Solange Spicken etwas brachte, wurde es auch „praktiziert", aber bei den wirklich harten Prüfungen am Ende des Schuljahres, die mehr praktische Fähigkeiten als Theorie erforderten, halfen Spicker im Endeffekt überhaupt nichts.   
Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Snape immer während dieser Leistungskontrollen da saß: Den Blick nicht von den Schülern abwendend und penibel genau beobachtend, damit ja keiner in die Versuchung kam zu pfuschen. Solche Lehrer hatte sie in ihrer Jugend immer gehasst. Wohlmöglich lief Severus auch noch durch den Raum und blickte den Schülern über die Schultern auf die Blätter. Das hatte sie damals schon gar nicht leiden können. Ihre Aufsicht erstreckte sich nur auf das Nötigste, und das war ihre Anwesenheit und die Intervention, wenn wirklich jemand in dreister Weise gegen die Regeln verstieß.   
Elaine warf einen kurzen Blick auf eine Uhr - sie war magisch verändert, so dass sie auf Hogwarts die richtige Uhrzeit anzeigen konnte -, die an der Wand über der Eingangstür zum Klassenzimmer hing. Noch zwei Minuten und die Stunde würde vorbei sein. Das hieß, sie musste die Leistungskontrollen einsammeln und sich dann nur wenige Minuten später mit Snape auseinandersetzen. Ihr graute schon davor. Er würde sicherlich wieder auf der Sache mit dem missglückten Experiment herumreiten und darauf hatte sie keine Lust. Immer wieder war sie es, die einstecken musste und allmählich half es ihr auch nicht mehr, sich immer ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass dieser Mann nun mal von Natur aus so war und dass man daran nichts ändern konnte. Warum zum Teufel hatte er nicht eine Persönlichkeit, mit der man viel einfacher umgehen konnte?   
Sie seufzte und als ihr das bewusst geworden war, blickte sie kurz über die Hexenwoche hinweg. Ein paar der Schüler, die bereits mit ihren Leistungskontrollen fertig waren, blickten sie verwundert an, doch im gleichen Moment läutete die Klingel zur Pause und die Gedanken der Sechstklässler waren wieder ganz woanders. Einer nach dem anderen kam nach vorn, legte seine Arbeit auf den Stapel und verließ dann das Klassenzimmer. Das Getuschel im Raum wurde unüberhörbar laut, denn schließlich musste beim Zusammenpacken und Hinausgehen jeder berichten, wie man die Aufgaben gelöst hatte.   
„Also, ich hab' geprüft, ob man nicht anstelle von Eisenhut auch Wolfswurz verwenden könnte", sagte das Hufflepuff-Mädchen Hannah Abbott.   
„Genau, das hab ich auch gemacht!", sagte die Ravenclaw Padma Patil begeistert und fügte noch hinzu: „Aber irgendwie war da am Ende was seltsam. Da hat was nicht hingehauen."   
„Ist ja auch ganz klar", meinte die Hufflepuff Susan Bones. „Eisenhut und Wolfswurz bezeichnen ja auch dieselbe Pflanze. Das hatten wir doch erst letzte Woche wiederholt!"   
„Oh nein! Wieviel Abzug wird es wohl dafür geben?", stöhnten Hannah und Padma im Chor und waren dann gemeinsam mit Susan durch die Tür verschwunden. Endlich war Ruhe eingekehrt.   
Elaine stapelte die Blätter säuberlich übereinander und schaffte sie dann in ihr Büro, bevor sie sich der nächsten großen Herausforderung stellen musste. Ein Arrangement mit Snape und die Frage: Wer trug wohl mehr Verantwortung für das Chaos in den Labors? 

Als sie sich dem Labor näherte, hörte sie schon das Klirren von verschiedenen Gläsern. Vorsichtig schob sie die Tür zur Seite und lugte um die Ecke. Es herrschte zwar immer noch Chaos, dieses hatte aber mittlerweile eine gewisse Ordnung angenommen. In der einen Ecke stapelten sich die Überreste der Regale, in der anderen Ecke zerstörte Gläser. Zwischendrin befanden sich Snape, der damit beschäftigt war, die Aufzeichnungen des Projektes zu sortieren und wenn möglich wiederherzustellen, sowie zwei Hauselfen, welche die Trümmer zusammenkehrten.   
Als der Lehrer für Zaubertrankkunde Elaines Gegenwart bemerkte, drehte er sich um und musterte sie. „Geht es Ihrem Arm wieder gut?", fragte er nach einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick, den Elaine nicht einschätzen konnte. Ohnehin war sie sehr überrascht über diese Frage, war er doch bei ihrem letzten Beisammensein alles andere als höflich gewesen. Deshalb brauchte sie auch einige Sekunden, um darauf zu reagieren.   
„Mir geht es gut, danke."   
Wieder musterte er sie und Elaine glaubte, Müdigkeit und Resignation in seinem Blick zu finden. Er schien irgendwie verändert. Sonst waren seine dunklen Augen glanzlos und aus ihnen blitze Abneigung, Rebellion aber auch Tatendrang. Nun, nur ein paar Stunden später, schien ihm alles egal zu sein.   
Snape nickte kurz und sagte dann: „Ich würde vorschlagen, Sie begeben sich in die unterste Ebene der Kerker. Dort befinden sich die Abstellkammern von Hogwarts, wo Sie nach ein paar Regalen und sonstigen Utensilien für die Labors suchen können."   
Dann drehte er sich wieder den Aufzeichnungen zu, ohne Elaine die Gelegenheit zu geben ihm zu antworten. Verwundert blieb sie noch einen Moment stehen und bemerkte, wie sich sein Gesicht für einen kurzen Augenblick zu einer geschockten Miene verzog, während er auf seinen rechten Unterarm schaute. Dabei blitzte ein weißer Verband hinter seiner dunklen Kleidung hervor. Wurde er bei der Explosion auch verletzt?   
Elaine wollte ihn gerade darauf ansprechen, als er – wieder gefasst mit kaltem Blick – sie genervt anfuhr: „Warum sind Sie immer noch hier?"   
Da Laudry keine Lust hatte, sich auf ein Wortgefecht mit dem Professor für Zaubertrankkunde einzulassen, sprach sie resigniert: „Ich bin ja schon auf dem Weg...", machte dann kehrt und verließ das zerstörte Labor.   
  
Die Kerker von Hogwarts waren über drei Ebenen verteilt. In der ersten Ebene befanden sich die Büros von Snape und Laudry, sowie die Unterrichtsräume und die verschiedenen Labors und Abstellräume für die Utensilien des Faches „Zaubertrankkunde". Über die gesamte zweite Ebene waren wohl nur die Gemächer von Professor Snape sowie die Unterkünfte der Slytherins verteilt. Die dritte und unterste Ebene hatte Elaine – abgesehen von der zweiten Ebene - noch nie betreten. Dort gab es Abstellräume, in denen alles Mögliche zu finden war, zum Beispiel alte Schulbänke, Regale und Tafeln, aber auch das Archiv der Bibliothek, in dem sich unter anderem ausgesonderte Exemplare in Regalen meterhoch stapelten.   
Es kam Elaine nahezu unheimlich vor diese Ebene zu betreten. Nichts als das Hallen von ihren Schritten an den feuchten, kalten Wänden war zu hören, als sie die langen und verlassenen Korridore entlang ging. Sie lief vorbei an den Archiven der Bibliothek und blieb vor der erstbesten Rumpelkammer – so wie sie es bezeichnete – stehen. Mit größter Mühe öffnete sie die eingerostete Tür, die mit einem lauten Knarren ihren Widerstand nachgab. Der Raum war nicht beleuchtet. Man konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen erkennen, wenn nicht ein schwacher Lichtschimmer vom Korridor in den Eingangsbereich hineingeschienen hätte.   
Elaine zücke ihren Zauberstab und sprach laut und deutlich: „Lumos!"   
Die Spitze entzündete sich und spendete nun einen relativ starken Lichtkegel, der sie ungefähr fünf Meter weit blicken ließ. Überall standen Regale, Schränke und alte Schulbänke, die wohl schon seit Jahrhunderten hier standen und darauf warteten, doch irgendwann einmal wieder das Tageslicht zu erblicken. Das Ende des Abstellraums vermochte sie jedoch nicht zu erkennen. Er musste wohl riesige Ausmaße haben.   
Sie drang weiter in die Kammer, auf der Suche nach der geeigneten Ausstattung für das zerstörte Labor, vor. Bald darauf wurde sie fündig. Sie fand verschiedene Regale, Kessel und Reagenzgläser. Es fehlten eigentlich nur noch die Zutaten und sie hatten ein komplettes Labor zusammen. Die Lehrerin für Zaubertrankkunde zückte erneut ihren Zauberstab und kennzeichnete die benötigten Möbel und Utensilien mit dem Zauberspruch „Indicio". So glühten sie im Dunkeln und die Hauselfen konnten ohne Probleme das Benötigte ausfindig machen und damit das Labor einrichten.   
Elaine wollte sich gerade auf den Rückweg machen, als sie einige Meter hinter ihr einen lauten Knall hörte. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und kniff die Augen zusammen. Bewegte sich dort etwas in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes, oder war das nur ein Streich, den ihr Gehirn ihr gespielt hatte? Sie blieb mucksmäuschenstill stehen und lauschte den Geräuschen der Dunkelheit... Nichts... Es war unerträglich still, so still, dass ihr Atem, der sich durch den Adrenalinstoß verschnellt hatte, das Einzige war, was sie wahrnahm. Ihr Einatmen, ihr Ausatmen, ihr Einatmen... Nichts weiter. Und er wurde immer langsamer, immer ruhiger, als sich die Aufregung, welche ihren Körper durchfahren hatte, legte.   
Sie hatte sich gerade entschlossen, denn Vorfall zu vergessen – vielleicht war es nur ein Möbelstück, welches durch den leichten Durchzug von der Tür aus heruntergefallen war - aber ganz plötzlich war da doch etwas anderes als ihr Atem und es hörte sich an wie ein Heulen, kaum wahrnehmbar, als wenn die Geräuschquelle sich hinter einer Tür befinden würde.   
Elaine lief ein paar Schritte voran in die Richtung, von der die Laute zu kommen schienen. Die Augen zusammengekniffen versuchte sie etwas in dem Lichtkegel, den ihr Zauberstab weiterhin stetig verursachte, zu erkennen. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass unmittelbar rechts von ihr sich etwas bewegte. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und merkte nur noch, wie ihr Arm gegen etwas stieß und es plötzlich einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm gab. Sie fühlte, wie sich ein Gewicht über ihren Körper legte und sie nach unten zu drücken versuchte. Mit einem Male verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und landete rücklings auf dem Boden, das Gewicht ihr folgend. Der Zauberstab entwich ihrer Hand und rollte – sein Licht langsam und stetig schwacher werdend – einige Meter auf dem Boden entlang. Dann war Ruhe. Das Heulen hatte auch aufgehört. Elaine lag schwer atmend auf dem Boden. Ihr Körper wurde von irgend etwas nach unten gedrückt, dass sich kalt wie Metall anfühlte. Es war in der ganzen Kammer stockdunkel. Nichts konnte man erkennen.   
Als ihr klar wurde, was passiert war, rief sie hektisch: „Accio Zauberstab!"   
Nachdem sich das weiche Holz in ihrer Hand befand, verspürte sie augenblicklich Erleichterung. Mit den Worten „Lumos!" entzündete sie erneut die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes um festzustellen, was passiert war. Und als sie nach unten blickte, wusste sie endlich, was sie so erschreckt und zu Fall gebracht hatte. Eine Ritterrüstung! Wie sehr Schatten in der Dunkelheit einen doch verwirren konnten. Sie schob das metallische Gebilde zur Seite, stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern, um darauf wieder in die Richtung zu blicken, aus der das Heulen gekommen war. Langsam ging sie wieder darauf zu und sah am Ende des Lichtkegels eine Tür. Das Heulen hörte sie jedoch nicht mehr, so dass sie mittlerweile glaubte, ihr Gehirn hätte ihr auch in dieser Hinsicht einen Streich gespielt. Doch da sie nun schon so weit gekommen war, wollte sie dem nachgehen.   
„Hallo, ist da jemand?", rief sie in Richtung der Tür, blieb dann still stehen und wartete auf eine Antwort. Als niemand reagierte, wolle sie sich schon wieder umdrehen, doch mit einem Male klopfte jemand von innen her mit so einer Wucht gegen die Tür, dass rund herum Staub aufgewühlt würde.   
„Ich will hier raus! Ich will hier raus! Ich will hier raus, ihr verdammten Schweine!", hörte sie eine schrille Stimme, die ihren Ursprung hinter der Tür hatte.   
Hier war tatsächlich jemand eingesperrt, inmitten der Kerker von Hogwarts, auf der untersten Ebene, die – wenn überhaupt – regelmäßig nur einmal im Jahr von Irma Pince betreten wurde, sobald sie die ausgesonderten Exemplare der Bibliothek im Archiv ablegte, oder von Argus Filch, der alte Möbelstücke hier herunter brachte.   
Argus Filch... Er war ein leidenschaftlicher Verfechter von Folter und körperlichen Strafen, wenn Schüler gegen die Hausordnung verstoßen hatten. Hatte er sich gegen die Anweisungen des Direktors hinweggesetzt und anstatt der herkömmlichen Strafarbeiten einen Schüler einfach hier in einen Kerkerraum gesperrt? - Nein. So etwas traute sie dem Hausmeister von Hogwarts nicht zu. Er würde nie den Anweisungen des Direktors zuwider handeln. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, was passiert war und wer sich hinter dieser Tür verbarg. Elaine nahm die Türklinke und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie war – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – verschlossen.   
„Alohomora!", sprach sie und das Schloss der Tür sprang augenblicklich auf. Sie lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke und leuchtete dabei mit ihrem Zauberstab durch den Raum. Und wen erblickte sie? – Peeves, den Poltergeist. Hatte er die ganzen letzten Wochen hier unten verbracht – war sie ihm doch nie in den Korridoren begegnet? Nicht, dass sie ihn vermisst hätte, aber es tat doch gut ihn zu sehen und ihm endlich den wohlverdienten Anpfiff wegen der Lügen, die er über sie verbreitete, zu verpassen. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, kam Peeves angeflogen und gab ihr einen eisigkalten Schmatz auf die Wange. Igitt! Es war wahrlich nicht ihr Traum, von einem Poltergeist geküsst zu werden, der dazu noch Mundgeruch hatte.   
Nun wieder munter und fröhlich zog Peeves seine Kreise um Elaine und sang dabei: „Peeves ist frei, Peeves ist frei. Juchhu!"   
Es musste wirklich schrecklich für ihn gewesen sein, hier unten wochenlang eingesperrt zu sein, dass er sie mit solch einem Dank begrüßt hatte und noch keine abfällige Bemerkung über seine Lippen gekommen war. Das war eben auch der Nachteil daran, ein Poltergeist zu sein. Man konnte zwar Tausende von Gegenständen durch die Gegend schmeißen, einen bösen Streich nach dem anderen spielen, aber durch Türen und Wände schweben konnte man nicht.   
„Peeves, was machen Sie hier unten? Wie sind Sie in diese Kammer gekommen?", fragte Elaine.   
Augenblicklich hielt der Poltergeist inne und setzte sich auf die oberste Schublade eines circa zwei Meter hohen Schrankes.   
„Bäh... Diese verdammten Hausgeister sagten mir, dass es hier unten einen Schatz geben würde und als ich diese Kammer betrat, flog die Tür zu. Und... kein Schatz..., kein Schatz... Diese Schweine... Denen werd' ich's zeigen, was es heißt, Peeves hereinzulegen! Oh ja, die werden ihr blaues Wunder erleben!"   
Peeves rechte Hand hatte sich mittlerweile zu einer Faust geballt und klopfte unaufhörlich gegen den Schrank. Seine Augen wirkten müde – wenn man das von einem Geist behaupten konnte – als hätten sich die Wochen der Gefangenschaft deutlich abgezeichnet. Doch Mitleid verspürte Elaine nicht. Peeves Tagesablauf bestand darin, Missmut und schlechte Laune in Hogwarts zu verbreiten und ein paar Wochen Pause hatten sich Schüler wie Lehrer redlich verdient. Er war wohl den Hausgeistern einfach zu sehr auf die Nerven gegangen, so dass sie zu diesem Entschluss kamen. Irgendwann hätte sie sicherlich auch das schlechte Gewissen gepackt und sie hätten ihn wieder befreit. Diese kleine Lektion schadete dem Poltergeist überhaupt nichts. Schließlich war er ein Geist. Er brauchte nichts zum Essen und nichts zum Trinken und was wohl noch wichtiger war: Für ihn stellten die vergangenen Wochen lediglich ein sehr geringer Teil einer Ewigkeit dar, in der er die Bewohner von Hogwarts noch belästigen würde.   
„Ist gut Peeves, ich schlage vor, Sie verschwinden hier. Sie haben hoffentlich aus Ihren Fehlern gelernt."   
„Wieso Fehler?! Poltergeister machen keine Fehler. Sir Niklas und die Graue Dame wollten nur nicht, dass ich den Schülern von Slytherin erzähle, dass Sie in Wirklichkeit früher auch schon Ravenclaw waren und nicht Gryffindor, wie Sie behaupten", sprach der Geist mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust, beugte sich leicht nach hinten und musterte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die Lehrerin für Zaubertrankkunde.   
„Peeves, das ist der größte Quatsch, der mir je in meinem Leben untergekommen ist", sagte Elaine und wunderte sich darüber, wie ruhig ihre Stimme doch klang.   
Auch Peeves schien diese Gelassenheit ein wenig zu verwirren, denn er stotterte nun: „A-Aber ich hab' folgendes Gespräch von Sinistra und Vector gehört: Vector wunderte sich, warum sie sich nicht an Sie erinnern konnte. Schließlich sind Sie zu einer Zeit hier in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen, da war Vector schon Lehrerin. Aber sie bezweifelt, dass Sie jemals die Eigenschaften von Gryffindor verkörpert haben konnten. Dazu fehle Ihnen der Mut, so schreckhaft wie Sie sind. Vielmehr sind Sie eine waschechte Ravenclaw, deren beste Freunde die Bücher aus der Bibliothek sind. Sinistra meinte daraufhin, dass sie Sie ebenfalls so einschätzt. Was sagen Sie nun?" Der Poltergeist hatte es sich mittlerweile auf der Schulbade bequem gemacht, stützte seinen Kopf auf seine zwei Hände und starrte Elaine mit einem versuchten Hundeblick an.   
„Was ich dazu sagen soll? – Warum machen Sie sich eigentlich Gedanken darüber? Warum ist das so wichtig zu erfahren, welchem Haus ich vor Jahren angehört habe? Das sollte für alle uninteressant sein und geht nur mich etwas an. Und ich weiß, woran ich mich erinnere. Ich war Gryffindor und jetzt Ravenclaw, da sich meine Eigenschaften im Laufe der Entwicklung, die ich als Mensch durchgemacht habe, verändert haben. Ich will jetzt nichts mehr davon hören!"   
Jetzt hatte es Peeves doch geschafft, sie aus der Fassung zu bringen und sie ärgerte sich darüber, die Kontrolle verloren zu haben. So etwas machte einen verletzlich und angreifbar, Peeves war der Typ, der dies auf jeden Fall ausnutzen würde.   
„Es tut dem Ruf nicht gut, wenn die Lehrer, die die Schüler zu Ehrlichkeit erziehen sollen, selbst Lügner sind!", sagte Peeves trotzig.   
„Sie können doch gar nicht beurteilen, ob ich lüge, aber ich weiß, dass ich es nicht tue", zischte Elaine und verließ die Abstellkammer. Es wunderte sie, dass Peeves ihr nichts Widersprüchliches hinterher rief und sie einfach so gehen ließ. Aber auch ihre Worte waren es, über die sie sich wunderte. Wusste sie wirklich, dass sie einmal Gryffindor war? Ihre gesamte Schulzeit war wie ein dunkler Schleier. Sie hatte zu niemandem Kontakt, mit dem sie in die Schule gegangen war, davon abgesehen konnte sie sich nur an zwei Personen erinnern, mit denen sie enger befreundet war: Milly Fletcher und Rubeus Hagrid. Milly war verschwunden und Hagrid... Zu ihm war der Kontakt langsam abgebrochen, als sie weit entfernt auf der Universität studierte.   
Sie konnte sich noch an ihr erstes Jahr als Lehrerin hier auf Hogwarts erinnern. Nachdem sie Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw geworden war, hatte sie Hagrid zu einem gemeinsamen Tee eingeladen, da sie Olympe näher kennen lernen sollte. Sie hatte ihm von dem Vorfall mit dem Hut berichtet, der behauptet hatte, seine Meinung – sie gehöre in das Haus Ravenclaw – nicht geändert zu haben. Auch Hagrid hatte ihr bestätigt, dass sie früher Ravenclaw war und dass sich der Hut bestimmt nur in der Person geirrt hatte. Hagrid war der Einzige aus ihren Jahren als Schülerin hier in Hogwarts, zu dem sie jetzt noch engeren Kontakt hatte. Ihm vertraute sie. Er hatte keinen Grund dafür sie in die Irre zu führen. Aber was, wenn doch?   
Bevor sie zu einer Antwort kam, hatte sie das zerstörte Labor erreicht und betrat den Raum. Snape hatte eine Liste in der Hand, welche die von der Explosion zerstörten Zutaten für Zaubertränke beinhaltete. Sie mussten diese in der Winkelgasse besorgen, doch leider gab es ein kleines, wenn nicht sogar ein sehr großes Problem: Bei den zerstörten Vorräten handelte es sich um Zutaten, die einzig und allein für den Unterricht gedacht waren und nicht für das Projekt. Sie mussten die Zutaten also von dem vom Zaubereiministerium für dieses Schuljahr bewilligten Geldetat kaufen, und dieser war sehr knapp bemessen, seitdem Ballermann Zaubereiminister war. Snape hatte errechnet, höchstens die Hälfte des Kontingents mit den verbleibenden Geldmitteln bei dem sachlich richtigen Ansatz „Utensilien für das Fach Zaubertrankkunde" verausgaben zu können. Dumbledore musste also eine überplanmäßige Ausgabe beim Zaubereiministerium beantragen in der Hoffnung, dass diese genehmigt werden würde. Ansonsten hatten sie Pech gehabt und mussten für dieses Jahr nur mit der Hälfte des Kontingents das Experiment als auch den Unterricht bestreiten.   
Also machten sich Elaine und Snape auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Der Lehrer für Zaubertrankkunde redete kein Wort und blickte zielstrebig geradeaus, seine schwarzen, fettigen Haare hingen dabei in sein Gesicht und ließen keinen genauen Blick in seine Miene und damit auch in seine vermeintliche Gemütsstimmung zu. Gerade, als sie die Kerker verlassen hatten, stießen sie beinahe mit Carlos Santana zusammen. Was trieb er nur andauernd vor dem Eingang der Kerker? Sein Unterrichtsraum war im dritten Stock!   
Im Treppenhaus begegneten sie Vector und Sinistra, die angeregt tuschelten und – als sie die Anwesenheit von Snape und Laudry bemerkten – abrupt aufhörten und sie mit einem musternden Blick grüßten. Unwillkürlich fühlte sich Professor Laudry an die Worte von Peeves erinnert und sie fragte sich, wie diese zwei Frauen, deren einzige Freizeitbeschäftigung darin bestand sich über vermeintlich kuriose Verhaltensweisen anderer Personen zu unterhalten, darauf gekommen waren, dass Bücher das Einzige war, zu dem sie eine feste Beziehung pflegte. So häufig war sie nun wirklich nicht in der Bibliothek!   
Sinistra und Vector waren zwei „Klatschtanten", wie man es wohl in der Welt der Muggel bezeichnet hätte, das hatte Elaine schon am ersten Tag als Lehrerin hier festgestellt. Teilweise fand sie sogar die Art lustig, wie sie zum Beispiel über Trelawney und Snape herzogen, aber das sie auch schon das Objekt ihrer Gespräche gewesen war, hätte sie bis zum heutigen Tage nicht geglaubt. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie sich gut mit den Zweien verstand, auch wenn sie zugegebenermaßen keine sonderlich enge Beziehung zu beiden hatte. So konnte man sich täuschen. Selbst Snape kam ihr jetzt sympathischer als diese beiden vor, denn er besaß wenigstens eine Eigenschaft, die sie sehr hoch schätze: Ehrlichkeit. Er sagte immer, was ihn störte und nahm dabei kein Blatt vor den Mund. Auch wenn es manchmal verletzend war, was er zu einem sagte, so wusste man wenigstens, woran man war.   
Mittlerweile hatten sie den Wasserspeicher erreicht und Snape gab den Befehl „Flubberplupp", worauf sich der Zugang zu Dumbledores Büro öffnete. Der Direktor war sichtlich überrascht, Snape und Elaine um diese Zeit des Tages in seinem Büro zu sehen.   
„Severus, Elaine... Was verschafft mir die Ehre dieses Besuches? Ich hoffe nichts Negatives...", sagte Albus.   
„Leider muss ich Sie enttäuschen, Direktor... Es ist doch etwas Negatives."   
Albus nickte und wies beide an sich auf die Stühle, die vor seinem Schreibtisch standen, zu setzen. Elaine kam dieser Aufforderung nach, Snape jedoch blieb stehen und fuhr fort, nachdem er den Direktor die Aufstellung der benötigten Zaubertrankzutaten über den Tisch gereicht hatte.   
„Dies ist eine Auflistung der Zaubertrankzutaten, die neu angeschafft werden müssen. Leider haben wir nicht genug Geldmittel zur Verfügung."   
Der Direktor räusperte sich und schob seine Brille etwas höher.   
„So etwas hatte ich schon befürchtet. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis uns das Geld ausgeht. Leider können wir auch keine Mittel, die für andere Unterrichtsfächer vorgesehen sind, in Anspruch nehmen, da diese ebenfalls sehr knapp bemessen sind. Es bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als bei Ballermann eine überplanmäßige Ausgabe zu beantragen. Unsere Chancen, dass wir sie bewilligt bekommen, stehen noch nicht einmal so schlecht. Schließlich kann das Projekt nicht effektiv fortgesetzt werden ohne einen gewissen Vorrat an Zaubertrankzutaten."   
Dumbledore nahm sich Snapes Aufstellung der benötigten Zutaten und steckte sie in einen Umschlag, nachdem er einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick darüber geworfen hatte. Danach gab er den Umschlag seiner Eule, damit sich diese auf den Weg zum Zaubereiministerium machen konnte. Mit den Worten: „Ich bin gespannt, wie man im Ministerium reagieren wird", entließ der Direktor die Professoren Snape und Laudry, die sich weiter um die Einrichtung der Labors kümmerten. 

Nach dem Abendessen begab sich Elaine in ihr Büro, um die verbleibende Zeit bis zu der Lehrerkonferenz, die auf 19:00 Uhr angesetzt war, durch die Überprüfung einiger Leistungskontrollen der Sechstklässler zu überbrücken. Weit kam sie aber damit nicht. Bevor sie sich darüber aufregen konnte, dass Padma Patil, deren Leistungskontrolle sie sich zuerst vornahm, nicht erkannt hatte, dass Eisenhut und Wolfswurz ein und dieselbe Pflanze bezeichneten, klopfte es an ihre Tür. Elaine legte die Arbeiten zur Seite und rief den Besucher herein. Minerva McGonagall öffnete die Tür zu Elaines Büro und trat ein.   
„Minerva, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Elaine.   
Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts huschte ein angedeutetes Lächeln über die Lippen, während sie näher an Elaines Schreibtisch heran trat. Durch das schwache Licht der Dämmerung, das durch das kleine Fenster in das Büro hinein schien und das Leuchten der Kerzen bildeten sich Schatten auf ihren Gesichtern.   
„Ich wollte Ihnen einen Vorschlag unterbreiten. Es geht um die Band Ihrer Ravenclaws", sagte Minerva und nahm auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch Platz, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Einige Gryffindors sind auch sehr musikinteressiert und fragten mich, ob sie ebenfalls einen Raum für die Proben zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen würden. Allerdings halte ich das für eine weniger gute Idee, denn meines Erachtens braucht auf Hogwarts kein Wettbewerb zwischen den einzelnen Bands der verschiedenen Häuser stattzufinden, so wie es beim Quidditsch üblich ist. Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir das Ganze in eine häuserübergreifende Band umwandeln?"   
Elaine lehnte sich zurück und überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete: „Die Idee finde ich ausgesprochen gut, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass sich die Slytherins dort einordnen werden. Sie sind alle sehr eigenbrötlerisch, versuchen sich immer in den Vordergrund zu stellen."   
„Die Slytherins...", murmelte Minerva und ihr Blick wandte sich ins Leere. „Ja, sie stellen ein Problem dar. Allerdings hat bis jetzt noch keiner von ihnen musikalisches Interesse gezeigt. Sie sind eher darauf bedacht, Vorteile für sich und ihr Haus zu verschaffen, und das Mitwirken an einer solchen Gemeinschaft ist nicht förderlich dafür. Nein, ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass ein Slytherin sein Interesse an einer Mitgliedschaft in der Band äußern wird."   
Elaine nickte. „Vermutlich haben Sie Recht. Unter diesem Gesichtspunkt betrachtet, wäre es wirklich das Beste eine große Schulband zu gründen. Haben Sie schon mit Professor Sprout geredet?"   
„Nein, noch nicht, aber ich bin sicher, dass sich auch einige Hufflepuffs finden werden, die an diesem Projekt gern teilnehmen würden. Ich schätze, Severus sollten wir ebenfalls noch darauf ansprechen, nicht dass er im Nachhinein dahinter eine Verschwörung sieht. Slytherins fühlen sich meiner Meinung nach zu schnell übergangen...."   
Bei diesen Worten musste Elaine grinsen und auch Minerva konnte sich ein kleines Zucken an ihren Mundwinkeln nicht verkneifen.   
„Also gut", sagte Minerva mit erhobener Stimme, um von den Slytherins abzulenken. „Ich spreche diesen Punkt nachher bei der Lehrerkonferenz an. Albus hat bestimmt nichts dagegen einzuwenden."   
„Das denke ich auch", erwiderte Professor Laudry.   
„Dann dürfte das geklärt sein. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, Elaine. Ich habe noch einige Dinge für die Konferenz vorzubereiten. Wir sehen uns nachher..."   
Und schon war Professor McGonagall verschwunden. Elaine wollte sich eigentlich wieder ein paar der Leistungskontrollen vornehmen, doch sie überfiel das Gefühl von Müdigkeit. Ihre Augen wurden immer schwerer und den Sinn der Worte vor ihr auf dem Papier konnte sie erst nach mehrmaligem Durchlesen erfassen. Sie beschloss, dass es definitiv an der Zeit war, eine kleine Pause zu machen. In weniger als einer halben Stunde würde ohnehin die Lehrerkonferenz stattfinden. Also begab sich Professor Laudry hinauf ins Lehrerzimmer. Bis auf Professor Sprout, die lässig auf einem Stuhl saß, die Hexenwoche las und einen Schockochino dazu trank, war niemand anwesend.   
„Gilderoy Lockhart ist toll...", murmelte sie. „Das ich nicht lache..."   
Ihren Blick wandte sie nicht von der Zeitschrift auf. Anscheinend hatte sie gar nicht gemerkt, dass Laudry den Raum betreten hatte.   
„Hallo Helen. Sie lesen wohl gerade den Leserbrief von diesem verrücken Lockhart-Fan?"   
Die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde blickte erschrocken hinter der Hexenwoche hervor.   
„Ach, Sie sind es. Sie haben mich aber erschrocken!", meinte die kleine Hexe und legte dann ihre Zeitschrift zur Seite. „Ja, ja... Gilderoy Lockhart, dieser Wichtigtuer! Sie können von Glück reden, dass Sie ihn nie persönlich erlebt haben. Er wollte mir doch tatsächlich weiß machen, wie ich meine Pflanzen zu pflegen habe! Das ich nicht lache. Sobald man ihn eine Gießkanne in die Hand gegeben hätte, dann wäre am nächsten Tag keine Pflanze in den Gewächshäusern noch am Leben, vorausgesetzt, er wäre vorher nicht durch die Alraunen umgebracht worden..."   
„Aber so dumm konnte er doch nicht gewesen sein. Ich habe „Gammeln mit Ghulen" gelesen und ich muss sagen, dass ich es, abgesehen von der Selbstdarstellung seiner Persönlichkeit sehr informativ fand", sagte Elaine. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Helen Sprout dem ehemaligen Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unrecht tat.   
„Ach Quatsch! Wie ich sehe, lesen Sie nicht regelmäßig den Tagespropheten. Im Sommer 1993 war es überall in den Zeitungen zu lesen: ‚Die Affäre Lockhart'. Es wurde behauptet, dass Gilderoy Lockhart die Ideen für seine Bücher von anderen Hexen und Zauberern gestohlen hatte. Beweisen konnte es aber keiner. Es gab nur zwei Zeugen, Schüler an Hogwarts, die dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hatten. Und da Lockhart durch einen Unfall in der Kammer des Schreckens sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte, war es dem Ministerium auch nicht möglich, die Informationen von dem Übeltäter selbst über das Veritasium zu erhalten. Aber wenn Sie mich fragen, traue ich diesen zwei Schülern auch ohne weitere Beweise. Ich habe mich damals immer gefragt, wie man nur so... entschuldigen Sie das Wort... blöd sein kann und trotzdem solche Bücher zustande gebracht hat."   
Ehe Elaine etwas erwidern konnte, schrak sie zusammen. Ein paar große graue Augen waren plötzlich vor ihrem Gesicht erschienen, die sie müde anblickten. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, bis sie bemerkte, dass Professor Binns direkt vor ihr durch den Tisch geschwebt kam und sie mit einem Teil seines zerschlissenen Fracks durchdrang. Ein kalter Schauder durchfuhr ihren Körper. Sie musste sich kurz schütteln, bevor sie wieder etwas tun konnte.   
„Professor Binns, bitte passen Sie auf, wohin Sie fliegen. Es ist sehr unangenehm für Sterbliche, wenn Geister sie berühren", sagte Elaine, eine Begrüßung ersparte sie sich.   
Der Geschichtslehrer schenkte ihr für ein paar Sekunden keine Beachtung und schwebte gemächlich in die andere Ecke des Lehrerzimmers. Dort stellte er sich auf und zupfte an seinem langen Bart, bevor er mit seiner rauhen und monotonen Stimme sehr langsam zu reden begann: „Tut mir leid, Miss ... ähm ... Loudly."   
Binns war bekannt für sein schlechtes Namengedächtnis. Seitdem er eines Tages seinen Körper verlassen hatte und als Geist zum Unterricht erschienen war, ‚lebte' er praktisch nur noch für die Geschichte.   
„Vor viiiiielen Jahren war ich auch einmal lebendig und mochte es nicht, wenn Geister mich auf diese Art und Weise quälten... Ach, das waren noch Zeiten...", erzählte Binns weiter. Sein Blick glitt ins Leere. Jetzt folgte sicherlich wieder ein sehr langer Vortrag über Ereignisse, die sich zu seinen Lebzeiten abgespielt hatten. Professor Sprout konnte einen vielsagenden Blick zu Laudry nicht unterdrücken, bevor sie geschickt den Lehrer für Geschichte auf ein anderes Thema brachte. Sie konnte schon auf viele Erfahrungen mit diesem Geist zurückgreifen.   
„Rupert... Was ist denn mit Ihnen heute los? Sie sind ganze fünfzehn Minuten zu früh dran!"   
„Ach wirklich, Professor Spring?" Der Geist drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und hielt Ausschau nach einer Uhr, wurde aber nicht fündig, denn er blickte in eine vollkommen falsche Richtung.   
Die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde unterdrückte sich ein kurzes Grinsen bevor sie fortfuhr: „Die Besprechung war auf 19:00 Uhr angesetzt und nicht wie üblich auf 18:30 Uhr. Könnte es vielleicht daran liegen?"   
„... 19:00 Uhr? Könnte sein... Aber warum 19:00 Uhr? ... Entschuldigen Sie mich... Ich komme nachher wieder", sagte Binns verwirrt und schwebte durch die Tür hinaus.   
„Der Arme!", sagte Sprout mit einem angedeuteten Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Seitdem er tot ist, kann man mit ihm nichts mehr anfangen. Sie hätten ihn erleben müssen, als er noch am Leben war! Ich meine, eine Stimmungskanone war er zwar nicht gerade, er redete genauso monoton und langsam wie jetzt auch und war ebenso langweilig, aber zumindest war er in der Lage sich Namen zu merken und veränderten Tagesabläufen anzupassen. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was wieder zu Halloween passiert. Dann steht er bestimmt wieder im leeren Klassenzimmer und beschwert sich im Nachhinein, dass keine Schüler zum Nachmittagsunterricht erschienen sind. Das macht er schon seit sieben Jahren, seitdem die Regelung eingeführt wurde, dass an Halloween Nachmittags kein Unterricht stattfindet..." Sprout seufzte und wandte sich wieder ihrer Hexenwoche zu.   
Elaine lief zu einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke des Lehrerzimmers, auf dem die Hauselfen für die Lehrer Getränke für die Pausen aufbewahrten. Sie goss sich einen Schockochino ein und setzte sich dann an den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes.   
Es dauerte nicht lange, da erschienen nach und nach die anderen Lehrer. Als alle vollzählig waren (mit Ausnahme von Professor Binns), führte Dumbledore die Tagesordnungspunkte auf. Gleich zu Anfang regelte McGonagall die Sache mit der Schulband und die Professoren Sprout und Snape wurden angewiesen, ihre Schüler zu informieren. Während Sprout voller Begeisterung wie aus dem Häuschen war, wirkte Snape eher gelangweilt. Das störte aber keinen, im Gegenteil.   
Nachdem Vector die Diskussion auf ein anderes, viel heikleres Thema – die Veranstaltung eines Tags der offenen Tür - gelenkt hatte, erschien schließlich Professor Binns, der jedoch nichts Bedeutendes in die Diskussion einbrachte. Als verschiedene Varianten aufgeführt wurden, die es den Eltern der muggelstämmigen Schüler von Hogwarts ermöglichen sollte, Hogwarts zu betreten und nicht eine abbruchreife Ruine anstatt des prachtvollen Schlosses zu sehen, wurde sich für ein magisches Halsband entschieden, dass dem Zauberwall der Schule vortäuschte, die Muggel, die es trugen, seien Zauberer. Da nicht genug Geld in den Schulkassen vorhanden war, was wiederum Missmut unter den Lehrern gegenüber Ballermann auslöste, kam man zu dem Schluss, dass man keine Wahl hatte als Eintrittsgelder von den Eltern zu verlangen. Trotzdem erhoffte man sich enormen Andrang. Alle waren begeistert von dieser Idee, alle, bis auf Professor Snape. Doch Professor Snapes Gegenmeinung störte keinen. Seine ständige Rebellion war etwas, an das man sich gewöhnt hatte und dem man nur noch wenig Beachtung schenkte.   
Der Termin für den Tag der offenen Tür wurde auf Halloween festgelegt, und noch ein weiteres wichtiges Ereignis sollte am 31.Oktober stattfinden: Minister Ballermann wollte nach Hogwarts kommen um sich persönlich über Ergebnisse des Projektes zu informieren. Das bedeutete, dass sie bis dahin auch Ergebnisse zu präsentieren hatten, die als solche bezeichnet werden konnten, ansonsten würde es peinlich werden. Ihr einziger Lichtblick bestand darin, dass vom Minister die erhöhten Ausgaben genehmigt worden waren, so dass die Professoren Laudry und Snape sich am nächsten Tag in die Winkelgasse begeben konnten um die Zutaten für Zaubertankkunde und das Projekt zu besorgen.   
Die Konferenz dauerte bis spät in den Abend hinein und als sich die Lehrer bereits in ihre Gemächer zurückzogen, machte sich Elaine auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Seit ihrer Begegnung mit Peeves waren ihr Zweifel aufgekommen, Zweifel über die Zugehörigkeit zum Hause Gryffindor. Zweifel... So konnte man es eigentlich nicht nennen. Sie zweifelte nicht an sich selbst oder an ihren Erinnerungen, die so gut wie nicht mehr vorhanden waren. Wären es Zweifel, dann hätte sie ein Interesse daran, das persönliche Bedeutung für sie besaß und so war es nicht. Im Grunde genommen war es ihr egal, welchem Hause sie früher angehört hatte – zumal sie sowieso nicht daran glaubte, dass an Peeves Worten irgendetwas Wahres dran sein könnte –, sie war einfach nur neugierig.   
Als sie den Eingang zur Bibliothek erreicht hatte, schob sie die Tür, die ein lautes Knarren von sich gab, zur Seite. Um diese Zeit war die Halle nur schwach beleuchtet. Es wunderte Elaine die Bibliothekarin Irma Pince immer noch hier anzutreffen. Sie hatte es sich mit einem Stapel Bücher bequem gemacht, die sie wohl katalogisierte. Immer noch in ein Schriftstück vertieft sprach die alte Frau ohne aufzublicken: „Die Bibliothek ist geschlossen. Kommen Sie morgen wieder!"   
„Ich wollte eigentlich nichts ausleihen, sondern nur mal kurz etwas in den Archiven nachschlagen. Ist das in Ordnung? Es dauert auch nicht lange", sagte die Lehrerin für Zaubertränke und trat ein wenig näher an den Tisch der Bibliothekarin heran.   
Pince blickte auf und ein verwunderter Blick trat auf ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte wohl erwartet, einen Schüler vor sich zu haben und nicht eine Lehrerin.   
„Na schön, Miss Laudry. Ich gebe Ihnen eine viertel Stunde. Danach wird hier abgeschlossen."   
Das ließ sich Elaine nicht zweimal sagen. Gezielt begab sie sich in der Richtung der Schülerarchive und suchte sich den Abschlussjahrgang 1981/82 heraus. Doch sie konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen. Sie war, wie nicht anders erwartet, bei Gryffindor eingetragen, zusammen mit vielen anderen Schülerinnen und Schülern, deren Identität ihr nicht bekannt war. Doch eines verwunderte sie: Unter den Ravenclaws war jemand eingetragen, dessen Name vor einigen Wochen am Frühstückstisch gefallen war, Anna Dumbledore. Auch an sie konnte sich Elaine nicht erinnern. Ohnehin war es seltsam, dass Dumbledore in seinem hohen Alter noch so eine verhältnismäßig junge Tochter hatte. Elaine schlug ein paar Seiten weiter zurück, um aus Neugier festzustellen, wer noch alles mit ihr in Gryffindor gewesen war und beinahe stockte ihr der Atem: Remus Lupin, der neue Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, hatte zwei Jahre vor ihr die Schule verlassen. Warum hatte er sie nie darauf angesprochen? Fünf Jahre lang hatten sie schließlich denselben Aufenthaltsraum benutzt. Hatte er sie einfach nicht erkannt?   
Weiter darüber nachdenken konnte sie nicht, denn Irma Pince stand schon ermahnend hinter ihr und wollte die Bibliothek schließen. Bevor sich Laudry in ihre Gemächer begab, ging sie noch einmal kurz in die Kerker, um mit Severus zu klären, wann sie sich Morgen auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse machen sollten. Sie klopfte einmal kurz an Severus' Tür und wartete darauf, dass er sie herein bat, doch es folgte nichts. Auch ein zweites Klopfen blieb erfolglos. Mittlerweile glaubte sie, er wollte einfach keinen Besuch mehr um diese Zeit empfangen. Professor Laudry wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als sie merkte, dass der Lehrer für Zaubertrankkunde seine Tür nicht richtig abgeschlossen hatte. Das passte gar nicht zu ihm. Vorsichtig schob sie die Tür zur Seite und lugte um die Ecke, wohl im Hinterkopf behaltend, dass gleich ein Donnerwetter von Snape folgen könnte.   
„Severus? Sind Sie hier?" Es folgte nur Stille. Nun betrat Elaine vollends das Zimmer und schaute sich um: Keine Spur von dem Lehrer für Zaubertrankkunde, was um diese Zeit sehr seltsam war. In der großen Halle fand zwar der Tanzunterricht mit den Professoren Sinistra und Vektor statt. Diesem Ereignis pflegte Snape jedoch nie beizuwohnen.   
Elaine zuckte mit den Schultern. Es blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ihn am nächsten Morgen zu fragen. Letztendlich begab sie sich in ihre Gemächer und fiel – überschattet von den Ereignissen des Tages – in einen unruhigen Schlaf. 

Am Morgen darauf sollte sie wiederum überrascht werden. In der ganzen Schule herrschte helle Aufregung, beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle war es bei weitem lauter als sonst und als sich Elaine den Tagespropheten zur Hand nahm, war ihr auch klar warum. Die Schlagzeilen sprachen mehr als tausend Worte: 

**_Anschlag auf die „Drei Besen" in Hogsmeade! Die Zaubererwelt trauert um die Opfer._**__

_Es schien wie ein ganz normaler Abend. Die „Drei Besen", eine bekannte Kneipe im Zaubererdörfchen Hogsmeade, war wie immer gut gefüllt. Doch es sollte ein Verhängnis für die Gäste werden, an jenem Tag anwesend zu sein. Es ist noch nicht vollständig geklärt, was passiert ist, jedoch berichten Augenzeugen, dass es um 21.35 Uhr eine riesige Explosion gab, die das Haus zum Einstürzen brachte und fünfzehn Menschen unter sich begrub. Jede Hilfe kam zu spät. Die traurige Bilanz des Anschlages: zwölf Tote und drei Schwerverletzte, die sofort in den Krankenflügel der nahegelegenen Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, Hogwarts, gebracht wurden und dort immer noch um ihr Leben kämpfen._   
_Hinter dem Anschlag stecken ohne Zweifel die Todesser. Die Liste der Menschenleben, denen der Dunkle Lord und seine Handlanger ein Ende gesetzt haben, wächst zusehends. Der Terror nimmt kein Ende. Die Anhängerschaft von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, wird, aus Angst vor den Folgen eines Übergriffes, von Tag zu Tag größer und die Stimmen in der Öffentlichkeit über das Vorgehen von Minister Ballermann stets kritischer. Mehr dazu in unserem „Todesesser Spezial" auf den Seiten sieben bis fünfzehn._

Elaine legte den Tagespropheten zur Seite und starrte an den Tisch der Ravenclaws. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis sie realisiert hatte, was geschehen war. Die Todesser hatten direkt hier in der Nähe zugeschlagen, an einem Mittwoch Abend. Dieses Wochenende war wieder ein Besuch in Hogsmeade angesagt. Wenn der Anschlag nur ein paar Tage später stattgefunden hätte, dann hätten unter den Toten auch ein paar Schüler von Hogwarts sein können. Doch auch die Tatsache, dass sie sicher viele der Personen, die durch die Explosion ums Leben gekommen waren, zumindest vom Sehen her kannte, bestürzte sie zutiefst. Die bisherigen Übergriffe der Todesser waren ebenfalls grauenhaft gewesen, doch sie hatten so weit weg stattgefunden, da waren ihr die Folgen nicht derartig bewusst geworden wie jetzt. Der Anschlag auf die „Drei Besen" machte ihr mehr als deutlich, dass man sich nicht in friedlichen Zeiten, sondern im Krieg befand. So etwas drohte man immer wieder hier auf Hogwarts, fernab von allem Übel, wo die Zeit fast stillzustehen schien, zu vergessen.   
Laudry blickte hinüber zu Snape, der lustlos in seinem Müsli herumstocherte. Der Lehrer für Zaubertrankkunde hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und sein glasiger Blick schien ins Leere zu gleiten. Er sah aus, als hätte er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan und Elaine überlegte, ob sie ihn darauf ansprechen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Es sah im Moment so aus, als wenn ihm nicht nach reden zumute war. Abgesehen davon war das nicht nur im Moment der Fall, sondern eigentlich immer.   
Während sie an einer Tasse Schokochino nippte, fragte sie sich, wo sich Snape gestern Abend herumgetrieben hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment kam ihr der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht dort gewesen war, in Hogsmeade... Aber Snape ein Todesser... Das konnte nicht sein. Dumbledore hatte vollstes Vertrauen in den Lehrer für Zaubertrankkunde und er kannte Snape bei weitem länger als sie.   
Nachdem sich die ersten Schüler und Lehrer von ihren Plätzen erhoben hatten, um sich zum Unterricht zu begeben, machte sich Elaine Gedanken über ihre heutigen Aufgaben. Wie sollten sie in die Winkelgasse kommen? Normalerweise benutzen sie immer den Kamin in den „Drei Besen", doch das stellte nun keine Option mehr dar. Snape und sie mussten sich wohl in Hogsmeade einen anderen Kamin suchen. Es war sicherlich schon einer als „öffentliches Verkehrsmittel" eingerichtet worden. Ansonsten blieb noch die Möglichkeit, zu Fuß in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen und in dessen Dickicht weit ab von Hogwarts, wo das magische Feld keinen Einfluss mehr hatte, zu apparieren. Gemeinsam verließ Laudry mit Snape das Schloss, um es zuerst über einen Kamin in Hogsmeade zu versuchen. 

Fortsetzung folgt... 

**A/N:** Ach ja, diejenigen, die das glauben, was wohl offensichtlich scheint, glauben das Falsche! *g*   



End file.
